A Boy Like That
by KateAmeliaJUdd
Summary: A boy like that wants one thing only and when he is done he'll leave you lonely. He'll murder your love. He murdered mine. Once Sebastian has murdered the thoughts in Kurt's head that convince him of Blaine's love he make a move on Blaine himself.
1. New Year's Resolution

**A/N: **_Because I love Seblaine I knew that I just had to get a fan fiction written about them. Yet ideas for a full story just seems to take to much time. I only have limited Internet these days so there might be a rather big space between updating chapters, yet I can't help that. I just hope that you can all forgive me and please just be patient. Another thing. If you don't like then don't read. I don't want haters commenting saying that they hate Seblaine because lets face it that is just way to childish._** I just have to point out first hand that I am in love with Klaine and I certainly don't want them to break up. But I do just love Sebastian so much and if anything did come between Klaine then I want it to be Seb.**

**Summary: **_A Boy Like that wants one thing only__and when he is done he will leave you lonely, he'll murdered your love. He murdered mine._

**Rating: **_This fan fiction is rated M, for safety. Subject to change._

If there was one thing that Sebastian was sure of then it was the fact that before the year was over he was going to get Blaine. Kurt just wasn't right for him. Sure whenever he spent time with the Ex Warbler all he did was say how amazing Kurt was. Yet in his heart Sebastian knew that if Blaine wasn't supposed to be with him then true love just didn't exist. So perhaps that was why he made a New Years Resolution to get Blaine one way or another. No matter what the costs and who he ended up hurting.

That boy just made his heart race. Never before had he felt like that and he certainly couldn't ignore it. As much as he had tried to in the past when he wasn't with Blaine it just hurt. It hurt so much that he just couldn't stand it. Yet even getting him alone for more than a few minutes without Kurt showing up and clinging to him like cellophane was downright impossible. He was just going to have to try and come up with a way of keeping the two of them apart for long enough to get Blaine right where he wanted him. Yet as much as he hated to admit it. Kurt wasn't stupid and there wasn't really any way around him. Especially when it came to getting alone time with Blaine. Sometimes he was sure that Kurt had a chip pressed into Blaine's body somewhere. It seemed like he always managed to find Blaine. It wasn't fair. Was he really not supposed to have to have Blaine for himself? If that much was true then he wasn't settling for it. He was going to keep to that New Year's Resolution and was most defiantly going to make sure that Kurt knew all about it. Now that was the easy part. Getting Kurt alone was so much easier than getting Blaine alone. For some strange reason. Maybe because Blaine had more trust in Kurt than Kurt did in Blaine.

A smirk came to his lips at the mere thought of crushing all the dreams of Kurt Hummel. Perhaps he was just being overly cruel towards that boy and yet it just didn't bother him in the slightest. As he sat on his bed with the study guide in his hands he just couldn't concentrate and it certainly wasn't down to the fact that it was almost nights he stayed up until the early hours of the morning getting work done after a few hours at Scandal, before climbing into bed at around 3am and climbing out again as his alarm clock beeped at 6am. Sleep had never really been anything he had needed. About three hours a night was more than enough for him. It always had been for as long as he could remember.  
>So that only left it down to the fact that his heart was racing at the thought of finally getting Blaine this year and of crushing not only the dreams of Kurt, but his heart as well. It wasn't anything more than he deserved. That guy was just so protective over Blaine that it was sickening to watch and just made Sebastian cringe every single time that he caught sight of them together. All his clingy touches and flirtatious smiles and gooey eyed looks. It was enough to just make Sebastian shout out to him, in front of Blaine, to just stop being so pathetic and live a little. Yet that would certainly not be the best way to impress and seduce one Blaine Anderson. It was all going to have to be sneaky and well thought out. Stolen touches and flirtatious advances, not enough for it to class as making Blaine cheat on Kurt, well not at first, but enough to make him want more. Enough to make him crave more.<p>

So what better way to start than setting the line of doubt in Kurt's mind and just playing his cards right in order to get paranoia stuck into that boy's mind. A smirk came to his face at the mere thought of it. He just had to pick his words carefully and be sure that they sunk into his mind before he left. Yes it was a cruel trick to play and yet he wanted Blaine and he was going to stop at nothing to get what he wanted. He hadn't broken a New Year's resolution yet and he was certainly not about to break that tradition now. Especially not now.

Taking a glance at the clock by the side of his bed he realised that if he didn't start getting a move on then he was going to end up being late for School. Certainly not a good start to his plans. He had to act normal and carry on as though there was nothing different. The last thing that he wanted was for the Warblers to suspect he was up to something. Since no doubt they would warn Blaine of his intentions, who would then be sure to tell Kurt. Sebastian wasn't stupid. He knew that Blaine never kept anything from Kurt and yet Kurt still kept things from him. Since Sebastian was certain that Kurt hadn't yet told him about the conversation the pair of them had really had whilst he had been off getting coffee. Otherwise he would already have had Blaine onto him about why he had said Kurt had a gay face and the various other things that escaped his mouth. Not without him meaning to of course.

Yet all the way through both English and Warbler practice he just couldn't concentrate. It was like Blaine was already inside his mind and within his very soul. Due to the pain that he previously been through whilst back in Paris he hadn't let himself fall in love. It just hadn't been a possibility and yet now all he wanted was the love and affection that he had for Blaine to be mutual. The thought of not being able to spend the rest of his life with Blaine just made him feel sick and he couldn't believe that he might still end up losing to Kurt. It was just embarrassing.

He must have been daydreaming more than he realised and just thinking about the whole thing way to much. Seeing as Nick soon noticed that his behaviour was far from normal. He just wasn't acting like himself and if anything Nick was more worried about Sebastian than anything else. In the few months that he had know the newest of the Warblers he had certainly never ever seen him act like this. He had never seen him lose concentration on what was going on. Not even for a single second. His eyes never left Sebastian as he belted out the final notes of the song they were rehearsing for Regional's. He had to find out what was wrong with his fellow Warbler.

As practice came to an end Nick held back, noticing that Sebastian had slouched down into the comfort of the couch. Jeff tried to get him to follow and yet he insisted that he wouldn't be long there was just something that he had to talk to Sebastian about. Yet the after seeing the hurt look upon Jeff's face Nick found himself grabbing his boyfriends arm and turning him around to press a brief kiss to the blonde's lips, insisting that it was nothing more than just a talk. Jeff just smiled and nodded giving Nick another kiss before heading out the room, tripping over his shoelaces at the doorway and nearly falling flat on his face. Something that Nick couldn't help laughing at.

Moments later he sat himself down on the sofa next to Sebastian. How was he going to ask about his problems without sounding like a uncaring mother. Until now he hadn't ever really exchanged two words with Sebastian, well he had but it had always been during Warbler meetings and even then it had been group discussions.  
>"What's on your mind?" he finally said after a few moments of awkward silence. "Who's life you thinking about ruining now?" he added with a small laugh.<p>

Although it didn't really seem like Sebastian appreciated it, especially not with the glare that Nick received from him. "Shut up, Nick." He almost hissed. "It's complicated. I really like this guy but he already has a boyfriend. So I decided that this year's new resolution was to win over his heart one way or another"

The fact that Sebastian was talking so freely about wanting another man's guy was just about the last thing that Nick wanted to hear. Who the hell was he talking about? Unless it was someone that Sebastian knew well enough that he didn't he couldn't think who it could be. Unless it was himself or Jeff. No, that stupid. Surely Sebastian wasn't stupid enough to go after one of them and risk a rift taking part in the Warblers.  
>"I just hope you know what you are doing. Don't go causing problems, Smythe." Nick said in a reply to him. A serious look placed upon his face.<p>

As Sebastian turned his head to look at the head of the Warblers he noticed that his eyebrow was raised and he was clearly being deadly serious. If anything it just made him look hot. Being the flirtatious guy that he was there was no way that he could stop himself from at least making some comment about the whole thing. Yet maybe whilst he was sat right next him it wasn't the best idea.  
>"I never do" Sebastian mused to him and rose to his feet, making sure that he was a few steps ahead of Nick towards the door before speaking again. "Oh and just for the record you lot hot when you have that look on your face" he said with his all too famous smirk.<p>

Nick's jaw dropped at Sebastian's words. The bad thing was that he knew just how that boy was and even if he was just being a pain the words still made him think. Perhaps it was him that he was after. Now that scared him. What if Sebastian pulled him away from Jeff. Even Nick had to admit that when that boy turned on the charms it was almost impossible to resist him. Yet all the same he leant forwards and grabbed the magazine from the table into front of him and leant over the back of the sofa, just enough to be able to reach Sebastian with the magazine an swung his hand. Causing the magazine to collide with the other Warbler's arse. Something that did just made Sebastian turned around for a second with a small smile before he headed out the room.

Considering that it was now lunch hour and the next period was free for him now would be the perfect opportunity to pay a visit to McKinley High. Just to get those doubts pressed into the mind of one Kurt Hummel. Once he could cross that little detail off his to do list he could easily get a few texts through to Blaine and well arrange a meet up. Where he could get that first move in. It wasn't that he was full of himself. More like he knew exactly how to get under someone's skin just to enough to leave them craving that little bit more. It was all that he knew how to do. Serious relationships had never been anything that he was good at. Well not anymore.

Driving his car up to the car park and parking the space next to Kurt's. He would know that car anywhere. Fighting the urge to do some kind of damage to the body work of it he climbed out of his own car and closed the door behind him. Before heading into the school itself. The looks that he got from the people who passed him just didn't bother him. He was looking for that one person. Who cared if he was walking down the hallway of McKinley in his Warbler uniform. Blaine had done it before him so what was the harm in him doing just that? Nothing, right? Finally his eyes spotted him and a smile spread upon his lips. Thankfully he was alone. Just the way that Sebastian wanted him. Now that had to be a first. Wanting Kurt on his own. A first and a last.

**A/N: Okay so the next chapter is going to be Sebastian planting those seeds of doubt into Kurt's mind. Sending flirty texts to Blaine and well some more Warbler moments. Review and let me know what you think. LOVE TO YOU ALL xxx If there are mistakes then please don't faill to let me know. I know I made them. I am just terrible at spotting them.  
><strong>


	2. Mind Games and Texts

**A/N: Right just an update, this might be the last update before Christmas. I have a very busy week and I am not really sure if I am going to get the chance to actually update it before that. Then the week leading to New Year. I am at my dads so I might not have much time on the laptop. Although hopefully by 3****rd**** of January there should be the third chapter up. Perhaps even more if I get more chapters written before Xmas. We will just have to see. Finally just before I make a start on the chapter. I want to thank all of you who have read and enjoyed the story and for all the alerts and favourites. Although a review would be nice. Let me know what you are really thinking.**

Kurt head footsteps behind him, approaching footsteps, yet when he turned around to find out who it was that had stopped right behind him he gasped slightly. He certainly hadn't expected to see Sebastian stood there. Especially not with that look on his face. How he hated that boy. Literally he loathed every single cell of his body that it was unreal. Plus there was the fact that he was after his boyfriend. Disgust must have shown upon his face as he looked towards Sebastian. His arms folded against his chest, looking him up and down for a moment. Instantly getting the feeling that he was up to something. Something that didn't have good intentions.  
>"You not attached to that gorgeous boyfriend of yours? I thought you were joined at the hip" Sebastian mused to him with a smirk plastered upon his lips. A smirk that Kurt was sure never ever left him.<p>

The New Directioner just frown and turned to look in his locker again, pretending to search for the right book. In all honesty he just wanted to avoid talking to Sebastian. He was the last person on this earth that Kurt wanted to converse with. Besides the sooner he left the better. He was supposed to be meeting Blaine here in a few minutes and wasn't sure if he could be bothered with all those flirtatious glances and tones that Sebastian had towards him. Of course Blaine seemed oblivious to it all. Or at least if he wasn't it didn't bother him. Something that did bother him slightly.

Sebastian however wasn't giving up easily, he just sighed slightly and rested against the locker next to Kurt's his eyes staring straight at him. His arms pressed against his chest.

"Okay, seriously what do you want? Save my boyfriend. Which is something you are not about to get" Kurt said with a hint of anger in his tone and yet somewhere deep inside Sebastian heard fear and almost defence. It was like he was trying to save Blaine the agony of losing him. How did he even know that Blaine wanted him. As far as anyone knew Blaine was falling for someone else. Something that Sebastian was going to make sure happened. Whether or not he had the approval of Kurt Hummel.

"Nothing. Just thought that I should point out to you Blaine isn't the most perfect boyfriend. Do you know where he was last night?" Sebastian risked. It was playing a rather chancy card. Considering he himself had no idea where Blaine had been last night. If Blaine had been with Kurt for the night then he had only gone and put his foot in it and this whole idea had just been a big fuck up. He knew that he probably should have thought through his words before coming here. Yet now he was just going to have to improvise. "Or most likely do you know what he was doing last night. That might be a better question to ask you"

Kurt swallowed the lump in his throat. He knew Blaine would never cheat on him and yet now Sebastian sounded deadly serious. That scared him more than anything else. Blaine had been with his parents last night. It was his mum's birthday or something, he hadn't really been listening. Considering he had been trying to get his English essay done before he forgot all about it. Yet soon getting that little boost of confidence back he turned his head to look at Sebastian. The frown still edged upon his face. "Yes as a matter of fact I know where he was last night and I know what he was doing."

Sebastian felt his heart racing. This wasn't really helping. He hadn't really gotten the answer that he needed. What was he supposed to say now. He was good at getting inside people's heads, yet that only worked when he knew the right details and in this situation he didn't. He was starting to run out of things to say. Not something that he liked.  
>"Oh really. And what might that be, Hummel" he said in a reply moving his head towards Kurt's. His eyes fixed upon the boy's face studying his expression. Looking for any signs of lying or breaking. Since without it he was just going to have to try and get Blaine alone in some other way. It seemed like this was going to be one long long day.<p>

"He was with his parents, they went out for a meal and then we met up afterwards to do some studying." Came a rather shaky reply from Kurt.

Bingo! Exactly what he had needed to hear. Plus the shakiness in Kurt's voice gave Sebastian even more confidence. If he was going to do this then he was going to have to do it right and really play the cards. The more doubt in Blaine that he got into Kurt's head the better. "Well that is one way to describe it I suppose. Sure you didn't notice something different about him when he came to yours? I mean after all we were texting all through the evening. Bet he didn't tell you that. Relationships will never work if don't trust someone. Probably why I never ever bother with them."

"You're lying!" Kurt almost hissed at Sebastian before the Warbler could walk away.

The smirk on Sebastian's face just got wider. Now for the really setting the stone. Since at the moment it was mostly just uncertainty. Yet if he placed in the climax of the conversation and quickly left then not only would he just make it back to Dalton on time, with enough time to give Blaine a quick text, but he would have completed his mission.  
>"Really! Check his phone if you don't believe me" Sebastian risked. The only problem was if Kurt did check through Blaine's phone he wouldn't find any text messages. Hopefully he could in a few to him before Kurt's grubby little hands got onto his phone.<p>

As he reached his car again the urge to scratch the car to the left of his was to big to avoid this time. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out his keys and simply trailed them along the bonnet of Kurt's car before climbing into his own car and pulling away. He felt his stomach rumbling slightly. Perhaps he should have had sense to grab a sandwich or something on the way down. Yet that couldn't be helped now. He certainly didn't have time for that, he wasn't about to be late for French class. If he failed that then his mother would most likely kill him and ground him for life.

As he made his way through the halls of Dalton, ignoring the rumbling in his stomach he started to write out a text to Blaine, reading through it a couple of times before sending it. Satisfaction starting to overwhelm him. Time to set the second part of his plan into motion. No doing anything to touchy and yet at the same time leaving just enough of an effect on Blaine that he ended up at the end of the night craving more.

"Hey. You okay? You seemed flushed" came the voice of Blaine Anderson. A voice that sent Kurt weak at the knees and made him turn around to look at him. He closed his locker and instantly linked an arm through Blaine's and gripped tightly.  
>"Yeah, fine. Just thinking about...you. As always" he said with a smile upon his face. His eyes looking longingly at his boyfriend. How could he not trust him? It hadn't seemed possible before and yet now there was the fact that he had that little string of doubt in his mind over it all. Just because of what Sebastian had said. Was it wrong to question his whole relationship on something stupid like that. Besides Blaine didn't have Sebastian's number in his phone, right?<p>

Blaine wasn't all that convinced and yet there wasn't really much point pushing Kurt into saying anything. Blaine knew him well enough to know that if things were bothering him that much he would tell him, otherwise it was probably best just to wait until he was ready to voice it to him. His phone suddenly buzzed in his pocket, reaching a hand into get it he noticed Kurt trying to take a glance at his phone in order to see who it was, yet once he realised that Blaine had noticed him looking he turned his head to look where he was going again. Blaine's eyes flickered over the text that sat in front of him. It was from Sebastian.

_Afternoon, gorgeous. Doing anything later? Thinking about heading to Scandals later if you fancy some fun you should come and join me. Love Seb xxx_

After hesitating for a few moments and pondering over what to reply he quickly sent a text saying _Not sure. Text you later. Something is up with Kurt right now and I sort of need to be with him right now, _before shoving his phone back into his pocket and turning his attention to Kurt. 

"Who was that?" Kurt asked him, Blaine could almost see the jealousy and suspicion in his eyes. Yet something about the look in his boyfriends eyes was telling him that if he told him the truth then he would only be making him feel worse. Something had clearly upset him today and he wasn't about to go and break the news that he was texting the guy Kurt clearly had a problem with. So maybe lying was the only option right now. As much as he hated that.  
>"My mum, just asking if I was home for tea."<p>

Kurt nodded his head, thankfully he seemed to believe him. Was it a bad thing that he didn't actually feel guilty about lying to the person he loved?

"And are you? Going home for tea that is" Kurt spoke with a smile.  
>"Not sure. I want to make sure that you are okay first. Besides I feel like a cup of coffee. I don't know about you"<br>"Sounds perfect" Kurt answered as he pressed his lips to Blaine's cheek. "Oh my god. My car! Look at my car" he said with total shock in his voice. Blaine hadn't even realised that they had gotten outside until he heard Kurt saying that.

Although Kurt himself knew exactly who had done it. That much was obvious to him, yet if he let that on to Blaine he would have to tell him that Sebastian had been here and then most likely he would want to know what he had said. And that was the last thing that Kurt wanted to talk about. He simply ran his fingers over the scratch. Inside he almost felt like crying. His car was his life and he loved it to pieces, not to mention the fact that his dad would probably go mad at him for getting it damaged.  
>Blaine's jaw dropped "Who the hell would do that?"<br>Kurt simply shrugged and climbed into his car. He wasn't about to voice to Blaine who he thought had done it. "No idea. Probably some stupid freshmen thinking they are better than everyone and showing off in front of their friends"

As Blaine sat into the passenger seat he felt a buzzing in his pocket again. He sighed slightly. Knowing full well that it would be Sebastian. Yet why he felt a connection with him he wasn't sure. Maybe it was that cool exterior he had. Or perhaps it was that he was the New Warbler and in some respects the person that Blaine wanted to become. He missed Dalton everyday and yet at the same time he loved being at McKinley with Kurt. Just thinking that made him forget all about the text he had just received, that was until his phone buzzed again against his leg, just to remind him that he still hadn't answered. Once again his hand reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone.

_Well that is a shame, guess I will be missing your company tonight. OH well, sure I can find someone else to make out with the corner. Love Seb xx_

He felt a sudden pick up in speed of heart as he read the words of Sebastian's reply. Not to mention the fact that there was a hint of jealousy mixed in there. What did he have to be jealous about when it came to Sebastian? Reading over the words again he pondered about whether or not to text him back. If he did wouldn't it only encourage the Warbler to get more flirtatious with his texts. What if Kurt read one over his shoulder and saw it. Would he suspect something? Why did Sebastian's choice of words get him so frustrated and uptight. It was only as he read them a third time that he decided to risk it all and text him back.

_I am sure you will be fine. You know that place better than me. I bet you know all the guys to make out with. Just don't do anything I wouldn't do. Love Blaine xx_

It took all but a few minutes for Sebastian to text him back. Blaine's eyes widened as he read the text. _Well that stops me doing anything. Any way. I guess I will be seeing you sooner than you think, that is if you are with Kurt. His car just pulled up into the car park of the Lima Bean, right? Knew you loved me. Love Seb xx_

Blaine's heart stopped. It was only then that he realised he had put love Blaine on the end of that last text. It seemed like today was about to get a lot harder, since no doubt he would end up in some sticky situation. His mind was wondering and he barely remember getting out of the car, Kurt taking a hold of his hand and walking into the Lima Bean with him.

"Fancy seeing you two here" came a voice from behind him.

Both Kurt and Blaine turned, their heads to look at Sebastian from their seats in the corner. All Blaine could think about was that it was typical that Sebastian was the one to make him come back to his senses. He smiled slightly and that jittery school boy attitude, that Sebastian apparently found 'super hot', seemed to come riding back up to the surface again.

"Mind if I join you?" Yet without waiting for an answer he took the empty seat next to Blaine. Ignoring the look of disgust on Kurt's face. His hand rested upon Blaine's thigh and drew soft circles with his thumb over his trousers. He felt a slight flinch in his body language. Something that just made him smile even more. His eyes resting upon Blaine's face, watching every movement that he made.  
>A tingling sensation seemed to run through Blaine's body at Sebastian's touch. A feeling that he had never before felt with Kurt. He knew that with Sebastian it wasn't love. It was more just lust and curiosity. Something about him drew him in like a moth to a flame. He almost just wanted to explore him. It wasn't long before he felt Sebastian's hand sliding upwards and turning in slightly, mere centimetres away from his crotch. He took a small breath in before jumping to his feet, causing Sebastian's fingers to slip away. Blaine found himself instantly missing that delicate touch of the other boy's fingers against him.<br>"I'm just getting another coffee" with those words he slipped off. Yet that didn't stop Sebastian from drinking in everything about him that was visible.

"I know you scratched my car and I want to know why" Kurt suddenly said once Blaine was out of earshot.  
>"You can't prove that and I bet you are not going to tell your boyfriend about our little talk today" Sebastian mused to him, with that smirk playing around his lips once again.<br>"I still know you did it."  
>"I can tell you something else. Something more conversation worthy. You checked Blaine's phone in the past few minutes. Like I suggested"<br>"No. I trust him. I just don't trust you. He wouldn't..." he began and yet he was cut off by Sebastian holding out his own phone towards him.  
>"Perhaps you should read that text I got from him just a little while ago whilst you were most likely driving here with him"<p>

Kurt's heart sank as he read the words of the text that Sebastian had on his phone from Blaine. He knew that he was probably over reacting and yet right now he just wanted to be on his own. He rose to his feet. "Tell him I will ring him later. I have to go" without saying anything else he grabbed his bag and ran from the Lima Bean. It was only as he reached his car and sat in the safety of the drivers seat that he let the tears fall from his eyes. The words _I am sure you will be fine. You know that place better than me. I bet you know all the guys to make out with. Just don't do anything I wouldn't do. Love Blaine xx _playing around in his head. It was driving him mad. Blaine couldn't possibly have sent that text. This had to be some kind of trick that Sebastian was playing upon him.

**A/N: Leaving it there. The next chapter is the start of Sebastian's plans part two. Let me know what you are thinking right now. Pure Seblaine in the next chapter and the start of all the seduction. Review?**


	3. A Secret and a Bad Memory

**A/N: I know I know another chapter. Despite the fact that I am so busy this week I am hoping to get a few more up leading to Christmas. I have a huge idea and if you are lucky you will all get it before Xmas. If not. Afraid you will have to wait. I just need to get writing in the small amount of free time that I do have. **

As he watched Kurt running for the door he couldn't help smiling. Finally he had Blaine all to himself and nothing was going to stop him from starting those plans off. He wasn't about to make the first move, normally that was the exact thing that he did, only now he was going to make sure that Blaine couldn't stop himself from making the first move into the land of betrayal.  
>As he brought his coffee to his lips he felt Blaine sitting down next to him again. He had been so busy watching Kurt leave, making perfectly sure in his head that he wasn't about to come back any time soon, that he didn't notice the Ex Warbler returning. Yet as he felt his presence next to him again his head turned slightly to face him. He knew long before he said it what the first thing to escape his lips would be and sure enough he was completely right.<p>

"Where'd Kurt get off to?"

Now Sebastian had the hardest task of the day so far. Convincing Blaine that Kurt was fine. Yet he was going to have to be careful with his words. Plus he couldn't let his face show any signs of breaking. He could feel his heart racing in his chest. All the other guys that he had ever gone after he had only wanted one thing from them. And he had made sure that was what he got. Yet with Blaine it was different. He wanted everything. Perhaps not the serious type of relationships. More along the lines of a friend with benefits type thing. It was clear to him that this boy was rather sexually frustrated. Kurt just seemed to be so frigid, and yet Blaine didn't want to break through his boyfriends walls. So Sebastian figured that perhaps he could be the guy who gave him everything that his body desired. At least then there was going to be no broken hearts. He wasn't about to go through any of that again. Ever since the last guy he had been in a serious relationship with, back in Paris, he couldn't get in to deep again. Even if being with Blaine made him want to at least try it all out again.

"His dad called. Something about him needing some help with a chicken. I don't know. I wasn't really listening, to busy checking out some guy by the door. Although he said he'd call you later" Perhaps that had been a little harsh. Something inside him made him want to tell Blaine the truth. Only wouldn't that put a strain in the relationship that they had? Besides getting Blaine alone was exactly what he wanted.

It seemed like a genuine Kurt reason to just up and leave. So Blaine didn't even think to question it. If Kurt had said that he was going to call him later then that was what he was going to do. He made the mistake of looking straight into Sebastian's eyes. Those emerald green eyes and his heart fluttered. He knew that Sebastian had taken a hold of him in some frustrating way. It felt right now like they were contrasting sides of a magnet. Both craving to touch the other and yet not quite being able to. At least that was how Blaine felt. Why did he suddenly want to move closer to Sebastian? He just wanted to feel his touch again. It was all so confusing.

"So anyway does this mean that you are free tonight, gorgeous?" Sebastian mused to him brushing his hand again Blaine's leg. Just enough for him to feel it and to hopefully leave a lingering feeling and yet not nearly enough to satisfy what he wanted to receive from him. "Because I was thinking how about we head over to my place, my mum is out and we can get to know one another" he said to him with that famous smirk on his face. His hand resting against Blaine's thigh once again. Yet this time staying on one place and staying perfectly still. He wasn't giving him too much in one go. The longer he could make all this pan out the better it would turn out to be.

As much as Blaine knew he wanted to spend a few more hours with Sebastian, he knew that heading back to his place wouldn't be the best idea. All he could think about was how wrong it was. Kurt couldn't ever find out and yet it did just make him wonder if taking the risk was worth it. It wasn't like spending time with a friend was cheating. Kurt couldn't stop him being friends with Sebastian, could he?  
>"I..I don't know. I mean I have Kurt. I love him and I don't want to mess things up with him." Blaine found himself saying in his defence. Could he really resist the charms of the Warbler for as long as he needed too. It was starting to become rather difficult.<br>"Okay then how about we stay here for a little while longer. Get to know one another here and then get off to Scandal later and make out in the corner of the room once we have a few drinks down our necks."

Blaine felt a twinge in his trousers as Sebastian spoke. Making out in the corner of Scandal did sound amazing and yet that would mean cheating on Kurt, as much as Sebastian made him want to cheat on Kurt. Even if it was just to experiment with something new. His thoughts once again trailed to Kurt. Why did that have to keep getting in the way. It wasn't fair. Damn that boy. Just as things were starting to get exciting he came into his thoughts and made him feel guilty.  
>"Sebastian I..." Blaine started and yet he was soon cut off by Sebastian's words<br>"If the making out bit is concerning you don't worry about it. If it doesn't bother me then it doesn't bother you. Besides what Kurt doesn't know can't hurt him" as he spoke his hand slowly trailed up his leg and rested just underneath his hip. "Right forget about it. If it happens it happens, right? Blame it on the alcohol if it makes you feel better. Now about this getting to know one another thing. Ask me something. Anything you want and I promise I will tell you the truth."

Blaine felt his heart skip a beat as Sebastian trailed his hand higher up his leg, at least he was sure it had done it was beating so fast it was hard to tell. How a simple touch from one person could make him feel like just letting go and giving in to all the cravings in his head was beyond him. Although there was one question that Blaine was dying to ask Sebastian. Why him? Why did he choose to go after him? He was sure that he could get any guy he wanted. He was insanely hot and had the power to win over the lust of everyone that he touched. So why had he chosen him? Yet he soon figured that it probably wasn't the best thing to ask. For the simple reason that he wasn't sure he would be able to control himself after the answer he was bound to receive. So he instead settled for something else.  
>"Why did you leave Paris and move here?"<p>

Sebastian suddenly felt all those memories come flooding back. The memories he had tried so hard to erase and keep hidden away. The memories that made him into the person that he was now. Or more like the memories that made him into a person that he wasn't and instead into someone he had once known. It was just his way of dealing with such a loss and all those mind games that he had been the victim of. He sat back in his chair and his hand left it's place on Blaine's leg and took hold of his coffee. He had promised to tell the truth and if it meant getting into Blaine's pants at the end of it all then that was exactly what he was going to do. He took a breath in before speaking.  
>"My parents got divorced when I was ten and my mum moved out here, to Ohio and I chose to stay in Paris with my dad. I had all my friends there and didn't want to leave them. Although there was this one guy in particular. He was my best friend and we were always together. Yet stupidly I fell for him and after I told him he said it was all to weird and told me he never wanted to see me again. So I accepted that and sort of moved on with my life. Yet a few weeks later I met up with him again and he said he was in love me and always had been. So once again I was stupid enough to believe him and we were together. Things got really serious, until I found out that he hadn't told his family about us. It was like he was ashamed of me or something. He took my virginity and then left me again. I have never known heartbreak like it. I knew that I would never be able to continue living there, just out of fear of having him get into my head again. So I moved up here. That's why I don't commit to anyone and all I do is one night things or flings. Although I have been known to do a friends with benefits relationship with the select few. Sex is so much better without feelings, save of course lust"<p>

He had never told anyone that before, not even his family. Yet it felt so much better to have someone know that. It was like it drew him in closer to Blaine. He pressed his lips together and looked down at his coffee again.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked that. I didn't mean to bring back any memories. You okay?" Blaine said to him. He felt as though he had touched a nerve. He placed his hand upon Sebastian's hand, that was now placed upon the table top, his face staring straight at the Warbler. He wouldn't really blame Sebastian if he left without ever wanting to speak to him again. He could only imagine how painful memories like that were. Despite the fact that he got a hunch that there was more to that story than Sebastian was really letting on he wasn't about to push him for more details. All this talk just made Blaine that bit more interested in Sebastian. Everything that this boy seemed to do just intrigued him more and it seemed like he just wanted him more and more with every second.  
>Sebastian jumped to his feet, almost knocking over his chair in the process. "I need a drink. You coming?" his voice almost broke. Yet he didn't give Blaine a chance to answer before he bolted for the door. At the moment he just didn't care if Blaine followed he just needed to get to his car and get to the gay bar and get a few drinks down his neck. The quicker that he forgot about all that again the better. It was to painful to think about.<p>

"Sebastian! Wait! I'm sorry! Sebastian!" Blaine shouted after him. Yet when he didn't turn around or even turn his head he sighed and got up and headed off after him. God that boy could move fast. Frantically his eyes searched around for his car. What if he had drove off already. Blaine knew that he couldn't just let him leave after that. He had seen in his eyes just how much saying all that had hurt him. Great! Now there was something else for him to feel guilty about.  
>Thankfully he located the boy's car and made a run for it across the car park, opening the door of the passenger seat just as Sebastian put the keys into the ignition. "Look, I am sorry. I didn't mean to hit a nerve or anything" he found himself saying<br>Sebastian just shook his head slightly. "It's fine. You didn't know. How could you have done? I just hate thinking about all that stuff. It is easier to forget it and..." although now it was his time to be cut off by the ex-Warbler.

Blaine grabbed hold of his Warbler tie and pulled him towards him, crashing his lips to his. Sebastian had never expected that. His eyes fluttered to a close. It had been a hell of a long time since he had felt feelings like this. The feelings that Blaine's kiss gave him made his heart race and his stomach churn. Reaching a hand up he placed it against the side of Blaine's face and pulled him closer, if that was possible. In a few minutes they were running down his back and teasing the flesh that was exposed at the bottom of his back.  
>Blaine let go of the tie and moved his hands down to Sebastian's chest where he fumbled with the buttons of his Warbler jacket. His finger shaking, yet after a while he managed to get them undone and pulled the blazer of over the boy's shoulders, before tossing it into the back seat and running his hands over his chest, over the top of his shirt. He could feel the muscles of his chest. It was clear that Sebastian took care of himself. Sebastian's tongue ran along Blaine's lower lip and almost begged for entrance, something that Blaine instantly granted him.<br>Sebastian knew that he was going to have to end this passion before it got to over powering and they ended up having sex in his car. As much as that was what he wanted, he craved more than just one night with the junior. He wanted so much more and if he took everything now then that would be it. He just had to find enough inside him to pull away and perhaps take things just a little bit further later on tonight. Yet for now he couldn't bring himself to do it. Blaine had him completly captivated in his charms. Something that he had promised himself he would never let happen again. Yet now it was impossible to control. His felt Blaine's tongue sliding into his mouth and starting a battle for dominance, a battle that he soon found himself losing. His hands ran around to the front of Blaine and over his chest before one hand slid between his legs and gripped his ball through his trousers. Yet pulling away a few moments later he reached over and grabbed his blazer from the back seat before pulling it on, not bothering to do up the buttons. He was only going to head back to Dalton and get changed anyway. Sure he had thought of heeading off home, yet there was something about it that made him hate being on his own there. Plus the fact that the heating was't working there an in order take shower he would need the hot water.

"We should probably stop all this. I mean like you said you have Kurt. Besides, it leaves you wanting more. Something to think about tonight and we can save the rest for another time, gorgeous." Sebastian said with a smirk spreading to his face. "I'll drive you home"

With those words he turned the key in the ignition and pulled away. Not really caring about the speed limits, it wasn't like he ever kept to them anyway. The last thing he wanted was to be away from Blaine and yet now, despite the feelings that he was still feeling from that make out scene just a few moments ago, he knew that if anything he just needed to be alone right now. He had to find a way to forget about all this and the best way for that was a few drinks. Sure he could have just out right drove Blaine there himself. Yet if he wanted Blaine to crave more he was going to have to play his cards right and practically dump him back home. He knew that Blaine would know he was going to head straight to Scandal after dropping him off home. It was the place he went every Friday night.

"Call me tomorrow, if you want some more, Anderson" He mused to him as he pulled up outside Blaine's house.  
>Blaine smiled slightly and felt all nervous again before he leant over and pressed his lips to Sebastian's cheek for a few moments. Only then did he climb out of the car and run up the driveway and into the house, closing the door behind him. He headed straight upstairs, he probably should have rang Kurt in this moment and told him that he had cheated and yet he just couldn't bring himself to. It seemed like he had finally found his one true weakness. A weakness that came in the form of one Sebastian Smythe.<p>

**A/N: I am not so sure about this chapter. I am just wondering if perhaps I should have done things a little differently. Anyway review and let me know what you think. I will try to get the next chapter out before Christmas, just can't promise anything. But I can tell you that the next chapter is going to get very interesting.**


	4. When the Past Returns

**A/N: Right, this was a particularly hard chapter to write. A totally different side to the Sebastian that we all know and love. A vulnerable side to him and also we all learn some truths. I did shed a few tears writing this. Just thought it was worth the warning.**

As Sebastian headed up to his Dalton Dorm Room he found himself not only mentally curing himself for losing control but also just thinking about Blaine. It was enough to drive him insane. Yet more than anything it scared him. The fact that he had let his walls down just long enough for Blaine to get under his skin. The last time that had happened his heart had been smashed into a million pieces and each piece crushed into another million. It was in that moment that promised himself he would never get close enough to anyone, in order to capture his heart, again.  
>Yet there was something about the way Blaine made him feel. Despite the fact that he refused to accept it, even to himself, Sebastian found himself falling for the junior.<p>

Pushing open the door of the en-suite bathroom, that he shared with his roommate, he slipped his blazer off his shoulder and tossed it around the door and onto his bed before flicking the switch on the shower, locking the bathroom door and peeling off the rest of his clothes and stepped under the shower forcet.  
>The warmth of each droplet of water against his skin reminded him of that warm feeling that he had felt screaming through his body a Blaine's touches and kiss. His eyes fluttered to a close and instantly he felt a ghost of Blaine's lips against his. The feeling of his tongue slipping into his mouth. He almost let out a groan at there mere thought. Yet managing to stop himself he slammed his fists against the wall of the shower in nothing but sheer frustration at the way he was behaving over one single guy. Things were not supposed to have ended up like this. He wasn't supposed to have fallen in love with Blaine. Love only ever hurt. Everything was better without the feelings. It wasn't fair. It simply wasn't fair. Why did he have to feel this way?<p>

Finally he climbed out of the shower and wrapped and dried himself off before wrapping a towel around his waist and heading out of the bathroom to locate some clothes. He had barely pulled on a pair of black trousers and a jumper before he heard the door opening. As he turned his head to find out who it was and was rather surprised to see Nick stood in the doorway.  
>"I should have guessed. Don't you ever knock, Duval?" he said to himself with a slight smile upon his lips. "Anyway whatever you want it will have to wait I have to get out. I need a drink" as he spoke he pulled on jacket and headed towards the door, where he attempted to slip past Nick. Although Nick wasn't having any of it. He pressed a hand to Sebastian's chest and held him back.<br>"No, it can't wait you and me have to talk Sebastian. About you actually and you are not going anywhere until we have"  
>Sebastian swallowed the lump that had suddenly appeared in his throat. What was it about today and things getting him into such a state. It was like today was against him and there wasn't anything that he could do to change that. He found himself terrified about the fact that he have been caught. Had Nick been at the Lima Bean? Had Nick seen something. So many thoughts were running through his head and he wanted to just forget about it all by getting a few drinks down his neck. Yet apparently Nick wanted to stop all that.<br>"What have I done now?" he found himself saying. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest. If anything right now he just felt like a little kid about to be told off by his parents.  
>"You sure? The look on your face says something else. You went after that guy didn't you. The one with a boyfriend that have a crush on" Nick removed his hand from Sebastian's chest and folded his arms. His eye staring straight at his fellow Warbler. He was going to get the truth out of him. After speaking to Jeff about his conversation with Sebastian that afternoon. He told him all about how he had first thought that Sebastian was after him and yet after that flirtation with him, Nick, he now thought that maybe Sebastian wasn't after Jeff after all. He was after him. Although Jeff had assured him that Sebastian could never take him away, Nick still had that fear of what Sebastian might try next. His first thoughts had been to teach him a lesson by throwing him out of the Warblers. Yet that wouldn't be the best option they needed him right now. As much as he didn't want to admit it right now Sebastian had the voice they needed to get though Regional's and into Nationals.<p>

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "What has it got to do with you what I did. Besides it doesn't matter about how I feel. It isn't you if that is what you are worried about and don't try to deny it, Nick. It's written all over your face. You and Jeff are safe. Do you really think I would ever try and come in between two Warblers?"  
>"Don't get smart with me!" Nick practically yelled at him. "Whoever it is leave them alone. You can't go around messing with people's heads. No wonder you never a steady boyfriend. You just mess everyone around. Why don't you ever stop and think about how others might feel instead of just thinking about yourself"<br>Why he was getting so angry he had no idea. Sometimes he just got so frustrated and right now Sebastian was annoying him just enough to allow him an excuse to shout at him. Yet now he was starting to wonder whether he deserved it or not. Had he even done anything wrong? Perhaps he was just getting himself paranoid. For ten years he had been in love with Jeff and he just wasn't ready to lose him. He doubted he ever would be. Yet with Sebastian's mind games it was hard to resist. He knew how that touch could be. He had seen it with his own eyes. How the Ex-Parisian could make the straightest of guys weak at the knees. It was a pure talent he had to admit that. 

"You really have no idea. Get out of my way" Sebastian yelled, pushing Nick to the side and into the wall, not really caring if he hurt him, before he ran down the stairs and out the door. Having the sense not to take his car, instead opting to walk to Scandal where he could drown his sorrows and forget about the whole day. It wasn't really like things could get any worse, right? If it did then Sebastian was ready to just give up. He wasn't sure how much he could take. Everything was happening at once. Not to mention the fact that after losing control with Blaine before he had probably ruined everything and once again he was going to be the one left heartbroken. Even if he refused to admit to himself that Blaine had taken his heart.

Scandals was pretty much empty when Sebastian arrived, something that was rather odd. He never before seen it so quiet. Yet to be fair it was still pretty early and he normally showed up a little later than he was today Yet he just hadn't been able to wait. He needed nothing more than a drink, followed by another and another and how ever many more after that it took to make everything go away, even if it just meant for a few hours and even if he woke up with a hangover from hell in the morning. It would all be worth it in the end, well at least until the memories all came flooding back again.  
>He had absolutely no idea how long he had even been there drinking drink after drink before he heard a voice behind him. A voice that sent a chill down his spine and made his heart stop.<br>"Not seen you in awhile, Sebastian. Not running from me are you?"  
>Sebastian swallowed and dared himself to turn his head to look at the boy behind him. He wore the same smirk that Sebastian had taken from him. It just made him feel sick, right down to the pit of his stomach. Before he could stop he felt that feeling of vulnerability creeping upon him. His throat had gone dry.<br>"What do you want? Why are you even here? Just go. Please"  
>"And why would I want to do that" the boy mused leaning in towards Sebastian. Their lips practically touching.<br>Sebastian could feel his breath against his face and couldn't move. He was stuck up between the boy and the bar. Yet he knew that he just had to get away. Fast. Stumbling backwards and backing slowly away from him Sebastian's eyes remained fixed upon the face of the boy who had made such an impact on his life. The very person who had crushed his ability to love and broken his heart just a year ago.  
>"Oh come on. You never forgot about me. I can see it in your eyes. Those feelings are all still there. You just have to give in to them. I shouldn't have left you. After finding out you came to Ohio from your ever so helpful father I just knew I had to come and get you back. Give you everything that I used to. I love you Sebastian and I am not leaving without you" <p>

Sebastian couldn't believe what he was hearing. He tried to tune out his voice and yet his words just penetrated his heart and the only thing that scared him right now was the fact that he could almost feel himself just wanting to fall for him again. Fall for all his stupid games. He couldn't let that happen. Only at the same time he saw no way out of it. He closed his eyes for a moment. Blaine's face came into his mind and it made him smile slightly. It was comforting to know that the Ex-Warbler could help him even when he wasn't here. Yet how long could he cling onto someone that wasn't his. He knew that he couldn't keep fooling himself that everything was going to turn into a happy ending. Those sort of thing just didn't exist. Purely because he didn't let them.  
>"Just stay away from me. You can't get inside my head like you did back in France. I won't let you. Go, leave me alone. " as he heard the words I love you coming from the boys mouth he closed his eyes tightly. It hurt. It felt like a thousand knives stabbing into his heart again. He couldn't think about it. He had to get his thoughts straight. He found himself focusing on Blaine. On that kiss in his car. The warmth of his touch. The way it made his stomach churn and turn somersaults.<br>Although he soon felt a hand gripping his throat. His eyes snapped open again, his mind losing all thoughts of Blaine and instead it was being overthrown by fear. He found himself starting to feel short of breath, before he felt himself being slammed up against something. Something that dug into his back. He winced slightly and tried to swallow yet his breath almost got caught in his throat before it went completely down.  
>"Andre, get off me. You're hurting me" he managed to choke out. Yet it seemed that only made Andre's hand grip tighter to his throat. Sebastian's hand moved up towards his throat and tried to prise away his hand. Yet to no avail. It seemed to do him no good.<p>

Just when Sebastian thought that there was nothing left to do but give in to him, not that he wanted to it was just becoming so hard to have him around again it was probably typical that the first time he even felt like maybe he could fall in love again that Andre showed up and took all that away from him, he heard a voice. A familiar voice that made his heart race.  
>"Get your hands off him"<br>He felt the hand being ripped from his throat. He just couldn't pay attention to what was going on. Taking one step forwards he found himself feeling rather dizzy and short of breath. His legs felt as though they couldn't hold him up anymore. The pain in his lower back didn't seem to be going anywhere, his hand reached around and he felt something wet and sticky, as he brought his hand back around and in front of his face he recognised it as blood. Whatever he had been slammed against must have had some force to cut into his skin. He could hear that voice again. Almost distant in his mind. H

"You go anywhere near him again and you will be sorry. Now stay away from my man."Blaine practically yelled into Andre's face. Andre just smirked. A smirk that Blaine had seen so many times upon Sebastian's face. Without thinking of what consequences there could be he threw a punch into Andre's face.  
>"Now get lost. Leave Sebastian alone or I will be getting the Queen of Lima Heights onto you"<br>It was only then that he returned to Sebastian, just in time by the looks of things for the Warbler seemed to fall forwards. Blaine instantly stepped towards him and caught him in his arms. "You alright? Come on let's get you home" he said with a smile as he wrapped an arm around Sebastian's shoulders and walked out the bar with him.  
>"No. I don't want to go there. I'd rather go to Dalton." Sebastian said suddenly. If anything he was just afraid that Andre would somehow know where he lived and that would be the first place he looked. He couldn't face him right now. "What were you doing there anyway?" <p>

"Okay, Dalton it is" Blaine said with a smile. Truth be told he wasn't sure what he was doing there. Something inside him had just wanted to see Sebastian again and yet he couldn't really bring himself to say that. The last thing that he wanted to do was give Sebastian the satisfaction of knowing that he had gotten under his skin. "Just fancied a drink. Only you changed all that." 

Surprisingly with Blaine's arm around his shoulders and the feeling of his body next to his made him feel so much better already. He felt safe. He could almost forget his pain. Risking everything, since it wasn't really like he hadn't done anything like that today already, he rested his head against Blaine's shoulder as they walked. "Sorry, he mumbled into the boy's jumper.  
>It was only as they got to Dalton that he had to be the one to show the way. Or at least direct Blaine into the right direction to his dorm. Thankfully his roommate wasn't here. He was away with his family and so Sebastian had the place to himself, although now he had Blaine in there as well.<p>

Blaine helped him over to the bed where he told him to sit down as he headed into the en-suite bathroom to get a damp cloth. After running a hand towel under the cold forcet of the tap he wrung it out so that it wasn't dripping and headed back into the bedroom. Sebastian had already removed his jacket and yet showed no signs of removing his jumper.  
>"Take your jumper off" Blaine said to him as he sat on the end of the bed behind him.<br>"You just got me into the bedroom and you're already ordering me to remove my clothes. Got to say it's normally my job to start that" he mused to him as his fingers gripped the bottom on his jumper and pulled it out from his trousers before un-doing the first few buttons and pulling it off over his head. He of course that Blaine was only telling him to remove the fabric from the top half of his body in order to clean the wound on his back.  
>"Shut up, Sebastian." Blaine said with a laugh and a roll of his eyes. It seemed like he never changed and once again he was starting to get back into his old flirtatious ways. He swallowed as Sebastian removed his shirt. Sure his hands had been pressed against his chest a few hours ago and yet he need never imaged just how amazing it would look in the flesh. Fighting the urge to simply run his hands all over him again Blaine pressed the damp cloth into the wound, feeling Sebastian's body tense up. His free hand rested against the unhurt side, in order to try and relax him again and show him that he wasn't going to hurt him. "Who was that guy anyway? It is just that he seemed to really scare you. I've never seen you like that before with all that fear in your eyes."<p>

Sebastian swallowed. He should have guessed that this question was going to come up. Only he found himself not wanting to answer it. Could he really just shrug it off after everything that Blaine had a apparently seen deep within his eyes. "That guy I told you about in the Lima Bean today, but can we just forget about it, please. I don't want to think about him right now." He had thought about adding onto the end that he just wanted to think about Blaine and be with him. Yet perhaps that wouldn't really be the best thing to say.

Once Blaine was convinced that the wound was clean he rose to his feet, taking the hand towel back into the kitchen and dropping it into the sink.  
>The second he stepped out of the bathroom Sebastian spoke. "Stay with me tonight, Blaine"<br>Blaine wasn't really sure what to say. Sure right now there was nothing more that he wanted other than spending a night alone with Sebastian. Yet the fact that he still had a boyfriend, even if he was acting a little weir don the phone earlier, still stood in motion. He wanted to tell him that he couldn't and he had to head back home. Only something inside him drew him to Sebastian. Something about him had made him want more. He found himself walking over to the bed. With his senses playing complete mind games with him he couldn't be sure of what he was about to do. Yet nothing would surprise him. All he knew was that he wanted Sebastian. There was so much lust for him that Blaine couldn't keep away any longer. He knew that one night couldn't hurt. If Kurt never found out then it couldn't hurt him, right?

**A/N: Right choosing to leave it there. Just because I might not get to update for a couple of days and so leaving on a bit of a cliff hanger as to what Blaine is about to do seems to be a good idea. Hopefully it will make you want to read more. Review and let me know what you think about this different side to Seb. If I don't update before Xmas then Merry Christmas to all my readers. I hope you enjoy the story.**


	5. Dalton DormRoom

**A/N: I actually amazed myself that I was able to set a few hours free to get this chapter written. This chapter is a little bit smutty. Which is where the M Rating for this story starts to come in. Might be able to get another chapter after this written on Friday, depending on what time I get back from my Auntie's. Otherwise I am making a promise to get one written up on Xmas Eve before I go to my dad's Boxing Day XD Enjoy!**

Sebastian realised just what he had done to Blaine and if anything it did scare him. Having the boy in his life was more than enough right now. At the moment he just felt like he needed a friend. And seeing as Blaine was now the only person in Ohio who knew about his past and what made him act the way that he did. Yet on top of all that he hated the fact that Blaine now knew all about him. Sure he hadn't said anything that made Sebastian think that he didn't want him in his life. Although would he still be able to get away with acting the way he used to. Or would Blaine see straight through him?  
>He raised his hands so that Blaine could see them. "I promise I won't try and touch you if you don't want me to. Hell you can even sleep in my roommates bed if you like. I just don't fancy being on my own tonight" there is was again. That dreaded vulnerable side creeping out. He must have looked like a mouse that had been teased by a cat.<br>Blaine just didn't know what to say. He knew that cheating on Kurt was wrong and yet he was being pulled towards Sebastian. His eyes rested upon that body of his. If he had wanted him before then it was nothing compared to now. There was no point in him denying to himself anymore that he wanted Sebastian. Was it actually feelings or just a lust for all the things he knew Sebastian could give him that Kurt never ever did. Not that he resented Kurt for that. If anything it just made him respect him. The last thing he wanted was to make Kurt feel like he had to do anything. When Kurt was ready then Blaine would be. Only there seemed to be that desire to be touched and Blaine found himself wondering if Sebastian could satisfy that desire. On night in bed with another guy couldn't hurt, could it?

The look in Blaine's eyes made Sebastian smirk. He could see straight through Blaine and that was enough to make him lean forwards and press his lips to Blaine's. Feeling a hand resting against the back of his neck Sebastian wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and pulled him down onto the bed, his tongue sliding along his lower lip, almost begging for entrance before taking it anyway. His hands slid down Blaine's back and tugged at the boy's t-shirt before sliding his hands underneath and drawing soft circles upon the flesh that rested there. Yet being Sebastian he had to have more power and be more in control of the situation. With Blaine on top of him he felt as though he would be the victim again. After the events of the night he needed to feel in control again. Even if it was just for a make out session with Blaine Anderson. Only first he had to remove the boy's top. It was irritating him, besides if he was shirtless then why shouldn't Blaine be. Once again he gripped the bottom on Blaine's top and slid it up his back, pulling away from him for a few moments, smirking at the groan that escaped Blaine's lips at the lost of contact. As the boy's top slipped over his head Sebastian discarded it like a bit of rubbish onto the floor. Blaine's lips came crashing down upon his again. Only this time Blaine was the one who seemed to be begging for entrance. Entrance that Sebastian refused to give him.  
>With one swift movement Sebastian had turned the tables so that Blaine was underneath him, only then did he allow Blaine's tongue into his mouth. A groan escaped his own lips, even underneath Blaine had so much power over him. The Warbler sunk his teeth into Blaine's tongue and held it in his mouth as he rubbed his tongue over the tip of Blaine's. His left hand pressing to his chest as his right trailed down his side and over the fabric of his trousers, turning his fingers inwards and tracing soft patterns on his inner thigh, just below his most private area.<br>Blaine's hands ran down Sebastian's back and over his arse, which was where they rested. It seemed to annoy him that Sebastian still had trousers on. Yet he didn't quite have the courage to remove them. He just wanted the contact with Sebastian and as he finally got access of his tongue back again he pulled away from the kiss to speak.  
>"Sebastian, I don't know if I can do this. I want you so much right now. I just can't cheat on Kurt. It isn't fair to him"<br>Sebastian just smiled. "Come on, you are my knight in shining armour I have to thank you in some way. Besides technically making out with someone is still cheating, Anderson" he spoke with such flirtation and pressed a kiss to Blaine's lips after almost every word. Just simple soft butterfly kisses. Sure he could tell that Blaine was nervous about the whole encounter. It just made him wonder if he had ever been this intimate with Kurt before. Kurt just didn't seem to be the type of guy to let such passion take over. He leant forwards, pressing his chest against Blaine's and letting his lips rest just next to his ear. "Just let me thank you. All you have to do is trust me" he whispered, his lips brushing against the lobe of his ear at every word.

Blaine could feel his hot breath against his neck. It was easy to tell that Sebastian was up to something and Blaine knew that trusting him was a bad idea. Something was bound to happen if he said yes and yet he just couldn't stop himself. "I trust you" he said in a whispery tone. Although something was telling that although he was bound to get some kind of feelings about what Sebastian was about to do, only there was no going back now.  
>Hot, wet butterfly kisses belonging to Sebastian trailed down his chest and Blaine felt his breath getting caught in his throat and Sebastian ran his tongue over every inch of his body. God that boy knew exactly how to make someone want more. Still could he really do this to Kurt. At the moment he was just past caring. Anything Sebastian wanted to do to him he was welcome to do. Blaine didn't have the power to stop him. Not even if he had wanted to.<p>

Sebastian's fingers fumble with the belt of Blaine's trousers. He could feel Blaine trembling underneath him. Finally he had that power back. Managing to get the belt undone he pulled down the zip and pressed another passionate kiss to Blaine's lips as his hand slipped into the boy's trousers and sliding them off, leaving Blaine in nothing but his boxers. Not wasting another second his hand slipped under the fabric of those as well, making Blaine let out a small groan, against his lips.. Giving his throbbing member a tight squeeze before pulling out his hand and pulling away from the kiss, moving so that he was now straddling the boy's legs. His fingers teased around the rim of the only thing keeping Blaine's cock from being exposed. A few moments later he slid them off and just left them to pool at his feet. Not wasting another moment his hand gripped hold of Blaine's cock and ran his hand slowly up and down it a few times. A smirk spreading to his lips as he watched Blaine's face. He watched the younger boy close his eyes and gasp.  
>Blaine gripped the sheets of the bed as he felt Sebastian's lips pressing against the skin just above his dick. He felt his tongue sliding along the places just millimetres away from his raging hard on. He knew that Sebastian was doing it on purpose, just to be a tease. Yet giving in to him would mean that he was giving Sebastian what he wanted and Blaine wasn't sure he could do that. His fists clenched even tighter as Sebastian's tongue finally over his dick. Before he took the hold head into his mouth and trailed teased him with his tongue. It seemed like ages to Blaine before Sebastian finally took his full size into his mouth and sucked on it. His heart was racing. He had certainly never had a blow job before and now he was starting to wonder if Sebastian had done this before. He seemed to know exactly what he was doing. His tongue just seemed to hit all the right spots in order to make him crave more and more. This was wrong. Which was something that confused him. How could something so wrong feel so right and so amazing.<p>

Despite the fact that he loved the way Blaine was squirming underneath him he wasn't about to completely satisfy him. Just because tonight things hadn't gone as he had expected didn't mean that his plans were not still in motion. If he had this one night with Blaine then that would be all that he got. He still wanted more. So much more. As much as it scared him to think about it all he wanted a relationship with the ex-Warbler. Only the more of his erection that he took into his mouth the more of it that Sebastian wanted. It was proving so hard just pull away. Yet he had to leave him hanging there, right? His mouth finally let go of the other boy's dick and his lips were suddenly pressed up to Blaine's again before Blaine had time to think.  
>"Just my way of saying thank you." He mused to him "Goodnight, gorgeous" with those words he rolled over and lead on his side. His back facing Blaine. He felt movement. A movement that he assumed to be Blaine moving over in order to just try and satisfy himself on his own. Without the help of Sebastian. Sebastian just smiled. Things were finally starting to look up.<p>

He wasn't really sure what time it was when he fell asleep and yet it seemed like just a few minutes before he felt Blaine's hot kisses against the wound that still sat on his back. He turned his head and groaned slightly. It felt amazing. "Morning! I thought you would have gone"  
>"I did think about it. Then I realised that there wasn't much point. Besides I have to use your shower" Blaine said with a smile climbing off the bed and heading into the bathroom.<p>

Sebastian almost fell back asleep again although he woken from almost sleep at the sound of a buzzing. He soon realised that it was Blaine's phone buzzing from his trouser pocket, the trousers that were still upon the floor of Sebastian's dorm. He glanced up to the bathroom door. He could still hear the sound of the shower. A smirk rested upon his lips he leaned over the edge of the bed and reached into Blaine's pocket to get out the phone. Even better, it was Kurt and Sebastian just couldn't resist answering. Now to really drive the bullet in deep. Answering the phone without saying anything, at least not until Kurt had spoken. Witch thankfully took a few seconds.

"Morning, sexy. Didn't wake you did I?" he said happily.

A mood that Sebastian was sure he could change just by merely speaking. "Glad you find me sexy. You didn't wake me though. I wasn't asleep"

"Sebastian! What are you doing? Where is Blaine. Why are you there?" Kurt said with a mixture of hurt and anger in his voice.

"Well I am sat on my bed talking to you. Blaine is in the shower and I am here because it is my dorm at Dalton. Any other questions?"

"You're bluffing. You got hold of Blaine's phone. I know you did. Blaine wouldn't..." yet he couldn't finish the sentence.

"What? Cheat? Oh please Kurt when are you going to grow up. Besides it isn't cheating. I just give him what you don't. Not to mention he doesn't complain"

"Stop it!" Kurt yelled down the phone "You're games don't work on me Sebastian." Kurt said as he swallowed the lump in his throat. He could feel his heart racing in his chest. What if Sebastian was telling the truth? No, that was stupid. Blaine wouldn't cheat on him. Kurt knew he wouldn't. Yet this all didn't explain why Sebastian was answering his phone. Plus he was sure that he could hear water in the background, running water. Maybe Blaine really was in Sebastian's shower"

"Why? You're poor little heart can't take the agony. Don't believe me? My dorm is dorm 10. Come find out for yourself?" with those words he hung up. Simply because he heard the shower turning off and Blaine's footsteps leaving the bathroom. Quickly he slipped Blaine's phone back into his pocket and grabbed at his phone. Flicking it up and pretending to hang up before placing it back onto the cabinet at the side of the bed.

"Who were you talking to?" Blaine found himself asking as he pulled his t-shirt on over his head. Realising that he hadn't picked up his trousers on the way to the bathroom he was still just wearing boxers.

"My dad. Back in France he rings every so often to check on me. Bit creepy really. Anyway enough about me. Come back to bed, gorgeous" He said with a smirk as he spoke the final sentence. Reaching out and grabbing Blaine's hand and pulling him down.

As hard as it was Blaine knew he could do this again. He shook his head slightly. "Sebastian. I can't. I have to meet Kurt. We have a lunch date"

"Oh come on. It's only just gone nine. Surely you can stay here for a little while longer. We can pick up where we left off." He said with a smile as he trailed kisses along Blaine's jaw line. His tongue flicking over the kink in his neck. Blaine let out a groan and almost fell back into Sebastian's arms. Yet somehow managed to force himself off the bed.

"Maybe another time" He said without thinking. Damn! Why had he said that. Why did he have to say something stupid like that. Now Sebastian would take him up on that and he would fall back into bed with him. Not that he didn't want to. There was that part of him that just wanted more of Sebastian and more of his touch.

"I might just take you up on that" Sebastian mused to him. Now he just had to think of a way to keep Blaine here for a little while longer. Since he knew Kurt wouldn't be able to resist the temptation to come up to Dalton. He had already placed the seeds of mistrust in that boy's mind.

**A/N: Sorry this one is a little short. But I wanted to leave it in a place where it would just stop. Besides the next chapter is going to be more based on Kurt. I was going to put more sex in it but decided against it. There is always the option for more later if the occasions call for it, right? Review?**


	6. Lies and Sexts

**A/N: I literally forced a few hours free into my tight packed schedule to get this chapter written. Since I knew that I had to know what happened next. I was driving myself insane. So I can only imagine what you guys were going through. Almost certain this will be the last chapter before Xmas. I know I keep saying that but I fail to see how I can cram any more time writing. I am already making excuse after excuse to stay in my bedroom in all my free time. Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to all of you. Review and let me know what you think. I reply to every review and I love hearing from you all.  
>Just a little note of later on in the chapter. Blaine's texts in bold and Sebastian's texts in italics.<strong>

Kurt found himself simply staring at his phone as Sebastian hung up on him. It couldn't be true. There had to be some horrible trick involved. He knew how manipulative Sebastian could really be and yet it just seemed like he was going one step too far. He trusted Blaine with his life and yet now he was starting to have doubts. What if Blaine was going to Sebastian for all the things that Kurt didn't give him. He wasn't ready for all that stuff just yet, the only reason he had slept with him in the first place had been down to the fact that he was terrified of losing him to Sebastian and wanted to give him something that would bond them together forever. His virginity. Perhaps it was for all the wrong reasons. Yet he couldn't help that now. He swallowed. He had to risk something here. He had to call Blaine again. He had to get an answer one way or another. Taking a deep breath and closing his eyes as he raised his mobile to his ear, pressing the call button as he did so. His heart was racing in his chest to the point where it was almost making him feel sick. He almost hoped Sebastian would answer the phone. At least it would confirm in his head that maybe Blaine wasn't cheating and that Sebastian had indeed got hold of his phone.

"Hey Kurt. You alright?" came Blaine's voice from the other end of the phone. Kurt almost dropped the phone to the floor. So Blaine did spend the night with Sebastian. What did he do now. Play it cool or go berserk. Either way it was probably not the best idea to have such a conversation over the phone. Maybe they should talk over dinner or more like Brunch.  
>"Morning, never better. I was wondering want to make it brunch instead of lunch. I am starving and I missed you"<br>"We spent all day yesterday together how can you have missed me already. Not that I haven't missed you. Just had other things upon my mind to. Brunch sounds great. Lima Bean?"  
>"You took the words right from my mouth. See you in ten" with those words he hung up. Grabbed his jacket and headed out. He was literally fuming. This was a conversation that was going to be huge. He was going to get even with Blaine in some way. No matter what the cost. He was going to make sure that Sebastian paid for his crimes. He called to his dad that he was heading out for a few hours to meet Blaine and left the house, getting in his car and taking the short drive to the Lima Bean. He could have walked and yet the chilly air put him off that.<p>

Blaine groaned slightly as he realised he had been stupid enough to spend the night without having thought to put on a jacket. He was going to freeze out there. Just as he was to ring Kurt and ask him to grab an extra jacket, what his excuses would be he wasn't sure. Yet that wasn't the point. He would still end up having to walk to the Lima Bean without a jacket.  
>Sebastian held an jacket out in front of him "It's a bit small for so I figured that it might fit you. If you are off to meet Kurt." He said with a smile.<br>Blaine just smiled back at him and slipped it over his shoulders. Sure it was slightly long but that would probably come in handy, considering he could shield his hands from the cold. Sebastian just laughed and rested against the door. "God you really are short. I mean seriously, that is like two sizes to small for me. I guess that is what I get for letting my mum buy me clothes"

That smirk was there again and Blaine had to look to the floor to stop himself and from kissing Sebastian again. It was strange at how now Sebastian had him exactly where he apparently wanted him. He knew that no matter how much he tried to fight it Sebastian was going to get exactly what he wanted from him. Only the bad thing was he was going to leave him hanging there.  
>"Shut up. Just because you are long and lanky" he said to him in a reply as he placed his hand upon the door handle to open the door. Only he felt Sebastian's fingers over his hand, running circles and Blaine made the mistake of looking up. His face mere inches away from Sebastian's.<p>

"You know you could always make your excuses to Kurt and spend some more time in here just me and you. Once you step out of this door you face the real world and the real world is a place where you are with Kurt and you're back into a world of unbelievable sexual frustration"

"I am sure I can handle it. I love Kurt. I want to be with him, Sebastian. Last night was a mistake. I should never have let my guard down. It was stupid. It can't happen again."

"Well you ever change your mind give me a text and we can arrange a meet up. Come on. I will walk you down to the Lima Bean. Got to go and head off home to get some more clothes anyway. It's on the way"

He slipped his hand from its place upon Blaine's and left him to open the door. As they hurried down the stairs they were met by Nick. Who only had a confused expression his face.  
>"What are you two doing heading off this early in the morning? You been here all night Blaine?"<br>"Yeah. I was sort of really drunk last night. Blaine brought me back here. Almost like my knight in shining armour you might say. Thankfully I bumped into him. Woke up this morning and he was still there. Got to be somewhere. Catch you later."

Nick didn't really look all that convinced yet he wasn't about to push the subject now. There was would be plenty more time later to discuss everything with Sebastian. For now it would just have to wait. "Warbler practise at twelve. Don't be late."

Sebastian simply waved a hand at him to show that he heard and yet he just didn't really feel like speaking right now. He swallowed another lump down his throat. It was getting so difficult to just be himself. He should have given Blaine that blow job last night. Now it was starting to come back to haunt him. As the pair of them walked in silence to the Lima Bean Sebastian found himself thinking of nothing but Blaine's dick in his mouth and it was enough to simply drive him insane. He shouldn't be thinking about this. He couldn't be thinking about this. At least not now. He knew that he just had to touch Blaine again. Risking everything he slipped his fingers into Blaine's and gripped his hand.  
>"Can't you make some excuse not to meet, Kurt. We need to talk about something."<p>

Blaine shook his head slightly. "You'd love that. Kurt already knows something. I mean the way he spoke to me on the phone. I get the feeling he thinks I am keeping something from him."  
>"Well you sort of are. I mean come on I thanked you with a blow job last night and we slept in the same bed. Not to mention I know that you were let wanting more. You still are" Sebastian said with his famous smirk upon his face and a wink.<br>"Shut up. Unless you want to broadcast it all over the place. I have to talk to Kurt and set him straight. What happened between us can't happen again. I mean it."

Sebastian just held his hands up in defence, instantly missing that contact with Blaine. "Alright! I'm sorry." he muttered in an apology. It was then that an idea came to his head. Sure it was probably the riskiest thing that they would ever do, but that was the whole fun part. "Want to do something risky. I mean really risky." Yet before Blaine could answer him Sebastian grabbed hold of him again and pulled him towards him. Their faces mere inches apart. "Kiss me" he whispered.

Blaine could feel his breath against his face and it certainly made it hard to say no. Of course he wanted to kiss Sebastian and yet he had a fear of that if he did would they be caught and would he be able to pull away? Although now that the words had escaped Sebastian's mouth he wouldn't be able to think of anything else until the kiss had taken place. Then again if he kissed him wouldn't he be thinking about kissing him after. What was worse? Thinking about a kiss that never happened or one that did.? Blaine's head was spinning. He couldn't think. What the hell did he do? Thankfully his head seemed to do the thinking for him.  
>"I can't. Not here"<br>"Oh come on, gorgeous. Live a little" Sebastian said with a smile as he pressed his lips to Blaine's not giving him the option anymore. The kiss lasted for no more than a few seconds. Yet it was more than enough time for Sebastian to slid his tongue into Blaine's mouth and gain a soft groan from those parted lips of the Ex-Warbler. "Text you later," he said and with that he was gone. Simply just leaving Blaine on the side of the road opposite the Lima Bean. He stood there for a few moments just watching Sebastian leave. He tried to call after him and yet his voice just didn't seem to be working. He could swear that Sebastian had taken his breath away he certainly hadn't ever felt this way after a stolen kiss with Kurt. Not that there was any. It seemed like Kurt would only kiss him when they were away from the prying eyes of others. Yet Sebastian was so out there and despite the fact that he had said _kiss me_ beforehand Blaine hadn't expected a kiss.

He wasn't even sure how long he had been stood there. Just staring at Sebastian as he slowly walked away. "Come on, look behind. Look back. Look back. Please look back" he whispered to himself. Although as to why he seemed to need that look back from Sebastian he just didn't know. There was something there. He knew it, well at least to him there was and it was almost like if Sebastian looked back then he was telling him that there was that same spark there for him too.

Did he look back? Or didn't he look back? What if he looked back and Blaine had crossed the road? Would that hurt? Would it hurt to know that he had walked off without waiting for that glance back? Why did it matter to him so much? It was nothing less that terrifying for the Warbler to know that one boy had such a hold on him. It took all that he had not to look back. Simply coming to the conclusion in his head that it would be better for the both of them if he didn't Besides he was Sebastian Smythe and relationships were not his thing. He didn't do relationships. They took up to much time and to much effort. Sex was better. One night of extreme passion and sex with one person before moving onto the next. That was the best way to live your life, at least in his eyes. So why did he seem to want more with Blaine?

Blaine phoned buzzed in his pocket, making him jump slightly. He sighed and reached a hand into his pocket. It was a text from Kurt, simply asking where he was and that he had ordered in his coffee. Blaine just smiled. There wasn't much point in texting his boyfriend back. Considering the fact that he was simply a few seconds away. Running across the road, once the cars had stopped coming, he stepped into the Lima Bean and glanced around for Kurt. Noticing him at their usual table after a few seconds.  
>"Hey." He said. Suddenly feeling rather awkward as he took the spare seat next to Kurt. "Didn't really see the point in texting you back."<br>"It's fine" Kurt replied. "Can I ask you something? And can you promise that you won't lie to me?"  
>"Yeah course. Shoot" Blaine said with a smile as he took a long drink of his coffee. Almost burning his mouth in the process.<br>Kurt took a deep breath before looking down to his hands upon the table "Is there anything going on between you and Sebastian?"

Blaine almost spluttered out a mouthful of his coffee as he heard those words. What did he say? He wasn't even sure if there was anything going on with him and Sebastian. Sure perhaps something inside him wanted there to be something. But he hadn't looked back. So maybe he wasn't interested in him anymore. What if he had played the too hard to get game for to long and Sebastian had given up. Now that thought did hurt. He didn't want to just be left with nothing but a blow job and a ache in his heart from Sebastian. Yet it was all so hazy, the things he really wanted from that boy. What did he really want?  
>"No. If you are on about last night. Nothing happened. I lost my wallet and dropped into Scandal, just in case I had left it there, since that was the last place I remember having it from the other night when me and you were there, anyway. Sebastian was there and he was in a bit of trouble with some guy..."<p>

"Pfft. I find that hard to believe." Kurt interrupted before apologising and gesturing for Blaine to on and finish the story.  
>"As I was saying he was in trouble with this guy and well he could hardly stand. I helped him back to Dalton, just because it was nearer. I managed to get out of him what his dorm room number was and got him there. I just stayed there with him in case something happened. Honestly, Kurt. He was a mess you should have seen him. If anything I was just worried about him."<p>

He had to bite into his lips to stop himself from telling Kurt about the blow job. What if there was nothing between himself and Sebastian? Was there any point in ruining his relationship with Kurt just for nothing. Before he told Kurt anything about the way he felt or the things that had happened last night in Sebastian's dormitory he was going to get things clear with Sebastian first. He needed to know where he stood and if things were going anywhere. If Sebastian just wanted to be the guy he had on the side to get rid of all the sexual frustration that he gained from Kurt then he could probably live with that. Yet at the same time he wasn't about to hurt Kurt. Everything was so confusing.

Kurt couldn't stop himself from believing what Blaine said. He did sound so sincere and now he was just left feeling guilty for thinking that Blaine could possibly have cheated on him. He spent the next couple of hours chatting and laughing with his boyfriend before they parted ways. Kurt had to go and meet his dad, apparently he was having some trouble cooking the chicken.  
>Kurt dropped Blaine off home, stealing a kiss from him, before heading off home himself.<p>

Sebastian hardly remembered getting home. He hadn't really been thinking. It was only as he lay down on his bed and stared up at the ceiling that he realised something. He didn't want to be away from Blaine. He knew that he had to get some time alone with him. Just a day or so. A day where there wouldn't be any interruptions. Just the two of them. Slipping his hand into his pocket he wrote out a text to Blaine. He wasn't about to voice his thoughts straight away. No, where would be the fun in that. Besides it had been a couple of months since he had a sexting session with someone. Hopefully he could one going with Blaine now. What did he care if Kurt caught them. At least it would put him out of the picture_ I miss you, gorgeous. Can't stop thinking about you and the taste of your dick in my mouth. Love Seb xxxx_

Blaine was simply sat on the edge of his bed with his English book in his hands, trying to concentrate on the homework. Yet all he could think about was that kiss with Kurt. Sure it had felt like fireworks and yet it seemed to be nothing on the stolen kiss from Sebastian just moments before he let up with Kurt in the Lima Bean. There hadn't been any lust in there. When Sebastian kissed him, even just briefly he found himself craving another kiss and so much more. Yet with Kurt he was satisfied with just the kiss. Hearing his phone buzzing beside him he picked it up. A smile came to his lips as he read the text from Sebastian. He was sure that he felt a twinge in his penis as he read it. It brought all the memories of last night flooding back.  
><strong>You didn't look back. I stood and watched you waiting for you to look back and you didn't. Why?<strong>_  
><em>he found himself sending back to Sebastian. Perhaps he was feeling a bit angry towards him.

Sebastian just laughed as he read back the text. Typical! _Aww, how sweet. Didn't realise you wanted me to, gorgeous. I will make a note to look back and blow you a kiss next time. What you up to anyway?_

**Don't get yourself to flattered. Just expected you too look back with that famous smirk of yours. Wouldn't you love to know.**

_Oh you know I would. So you going to tell me what you are up to._

**Homework. Pretty boring I know but it has to be done.**

_Why bother? Just get under the teachers to get the grades. I do. Especially the French teacher, just don't tell Nick that._

**I'm not like you. Besides I wouldn't want to cheat on Kurt just to get grades I need. I'd rather work for them.**

_No, you just cheat on Kurt after being a knight in shining armour and letting me thank you with a blow job. I'm home alone if you fancy another._

**Yeah right. In your dreams, Sebastian.**

_If that is the way that it has to be. As long as you promise to dream about my cock in your mouth._

**You realise how distracting you are. **

_If I am half as good as I am thinking then you have an erection. Come tell me. You got an erecttion?_

**Maybe? But who says it is down to you.**

_I'll take that as a yes then shall I? I love how I can give you an erection when I am about 5 miles away. Just proves I have power. _

**I probably shouldn't say this but I am so dying to kiss you right now. That kiss before you walked away? Fireworks.**

_Tell me about it. I was there to you know. We could always shag over the phone. Although if you would rather we met up and I fucked you senseless I could arrange that._

**You had me at shag. **

_You ever tried sexting. Super hot. You get to lick the dicks of anyone you want that way. _

**Stop it, my pants might just rip if things get any bigger.**

_Right. Make whatever excuses you need to everyone to get away this weekend and I will pick you up at ten tomorrow morning. You are in for a treat, Anderson._

**Why? Where we going?**

_Somewhere special. Everything on me. A place away from here where I can shag you to your hearts content. Get rid of all that sexual tension you are so dying to get rid of._

**A/N: Right stopping it there. Going away for a few days and might not have access to the internet. Although I will still be writing. I might just have to post some chapters when I get back. Merry Christmas and if I don't update before Happy New Year. Reviews?**


	7. Car Jorney

**A/N: All I really want to say to you all is thank you. I am so glad that there are people out there who like Seblaine as much as I do and that they actually like this fan fiction. I am so enjoying writing it. I have to say a special thank you to a few people in particular. SingleLadiesxoxo, Aledda (I think that is right please correct me if I am wrong) and Romanaa. Love to you all. Want a shoutout? Give me a review and I will in the next chapter. Sorry for taking so long to update this. Spent days playing board games with my dad and stepmom.**

Sebastian couldn't really believe what he had done. Could he really get away with this? Get away with taking Blaine away for a whole weekend? There wasn't any going back now. He wasn't going to text Blaine tell him that he wasn't going through with it. That would make him look like he was getting nervous about everything. What did he want from this relationship? What did Blaine want from it? Maybe this weekend would be the making or breaking of whatever this relationship was turning out to be.  
>Before he could really change his mind he got online and got the hotel booked. There was certainly no going back now. There was no way that he was going to get any sleep tonight. No doubt he would be up pacing his bedroom and worrying about what the next day was going to bring him. What if Blaine didn't show up? What the hell would he do then? Did he go on his own and just get away from everything or did he just refuse to go anywhere and just sit around waiting for Blaine outside his house like a lost puppy? Yet now he thought that perhaps he would look like he was stalking Blaine and plus the last thing that he wanted was for Kurt to suddenly show up and to find his car sat outside the house. He probably should have thought things through before jumping into everything. Yet that couldn't be helped now. He sighed slightly and started to read something. He had to try and focus on something otherwise it was going to drive him insane all night.<br>His parents didn't matter, in fact he doubted if they would even notice that he had gone anywhere. If they did it wouldn't bother him. He was always off at other people's houses so they'd probably just assume that he was doing just that.

Morning seemed to be miles and miles away and yet when it finally came along the nerves just seemed to get bigger. He knew that if he didn't make a move now then he wouldn't get anywhere. Sure he would probably end up being really early yet that couldn't be helped. Fumbling his way around the house, getting into the shower, spending a few minutes in there before getting dressed and heading out the house and into his car. Sending Blaine a quick text before he turned the keys in the ignition and pulled out the driveway and took the short route to the house of the Ex-Warbler. 

Blaine hadn't really put much thought into what Sebastian had texted to him last night. It just hadn't really bothered him all that much. If anything Sebastian would probably forget about it. It was no doubt just one of his little tricks of his trade. Yet he was woke up by the buzzing of his phone and sleepily reached out to take it from its perch upon the cabinet. He noticed Sebastian's name on the screen and it seemed to instanyl wake him up/ He sat bolt upright in bed and read the message.  
><em>You up yet? No doubt by the time y<em>ou get this through I will be around the corner from y_our house. Figured it would be a better idea than parking in front in case you boyfriend comes along.  
><em>Something inside him wanted to go and meet Sebastian and just spend some time with him away from everyone else. Sure he was nervous and had no idea what to expect and yet at the same time there was that excitement of what the boy had in mind. Shoving a few shirts and a couple of pair of trousers into a bag and pulling on the same clothes he had worn yesterday he bolted out the door. His phone sliding into his trouser pocket. As he stepped out of the house and let the door close behind him he got the urge to just head back inside and forget about the whole thing. He'd be lying to Kurt just to spend time with a boy that he knew Kurt wasn't all that fond of. Even if what Sebastian had said was right and he was craving more from him, it was still cheating. He'd never lied to Kurt before and hated doing just that. Yet last night seemed to have been the start of everything. He had lied about what had happened between himself and Sebastian, when they had been up in his dorm at Dalton, anyway so what harm could one more do.

As he walked around the corner he sent a quick text to Kurt.  
><em>Hey, got a phone call from my grandma in New York this morning. My granddad isn't well and my grandma was wondering if I could come over to help for a few days. I should be back for school on Monday. See you then. Love Blaine xxx<em>

Hopefully Kurt wouldn't get to paranoid and try and contact his parents or something like that. It wasn't really like they'd lie for him. He could always just tell them that he was staying with a friend for a couple of nights, something that technically wasn't classed as a lie. Sebastian was a friend and he was probably so much more than that as well. Yet the fact that the point still stood was good enough for Blaine.

Time was slowing ticking by and Sebastian was starting to wonder if Blaine hadn't gotten the text. Or worse he had gotten it and decided against coming anyway. He wasn't sure which one was worse. A few times he had considered in his head whether or not to just get out of the car and head around to Blaine's front door and knock upon it. Yet the fear that maybe Kurt was over and would answer was far to worrying for him. He decided to stay put every single time. Yet now it was getting to much. He had a horrible feeling that he was about to get caught. Just as he was about to give up waiting and leave he noticed Blain racing around the corner, with a bag in his hand. A smile fell upon his lips as he started the car, just as Blaine entered the vehicle.  
>"Just dump the bag onto the back seat. The boot door is jammed. I need to get it fixed."<br>Blaine did just that, noticing that Sebastian had a bag in there himself.  
>"Where are we going? You going to tell me that yet?"<br>Sebastian simply pulled away and shook his head. "Nope. You are just going to have to wait and see"

Everything in the car seemed to go silent. Neither or the two boys spoke much. Blaine kept dozing off to sleep and Sebastian found himself having to really focus on the road and not turn his head to look at Blaine. He hated how one person had such an effect on him. Yet he could only put it down to the fact that he was lusting after him so much. Perhaps once this weekend was over and he had gotten what he wanted from Blaine then he'd feel better. Yet there was still that question burning in the back of his mind as to whether or not he was feeling just lust? He had certainly never gone to such an extent with anyone to get sex before. So why was Blaine any different. There was something about the Ex-Warbler that made Sebastian want to spend every single minute of the day with him. Yet what he found even stranger than that was that the whole idea didn't scare him.

Sebastian had never driven to New York before, it had always been his mum that drove them there or the two of them had jumped on a plane. He could feel his eyes starting to get heavy and yet if he told Blaine to take over then he'd have to say where they were going. A surprise that he didn't want to spoil. Thankfully there was only an hour or so of driving left. Otherwise he might have just given up and stopped at a local services to get a cup of coffee and a bit of a rest.

Finally he reached his destination, pulled into the car park of the hotel and shook Blaine awake, before reaching into the back of the car and grabbing the handles of the two bags. As the two boys stepped out of the car Blaine was totally mesmerised by the lengths that Sebastian had gone to. He knew it was wrong to so much as want him. Yet all this just seemed to push that to the back of his mind. Kurt would never think to do something so special for him and Sebastian wasn't even dating him. Blaine knew that all Sebastian wanted from him was sex, or at least that was what he wanted from everyone else. Something about the look in the boys eyes made Blaine think that perhaps he wanted something more than that. Yet as to what that was Blaine had no idea. He hardly noticed Sebastian grabbing hold of his hand and dragging him up the steps of the hotel. The next thing he was aware of was just how amazing the hotel looked. It was almost defiantly expensive and Blaine just wondered how it was that Sebastian could afford all of this.

The floors were marble and the walls were a marble coloured paint. It was just stunning. He drank in every single inch of the hotel. Something was telling that all this was just a dream. A dream that he would soon wake up from and find himself being shaken awake by Sebastian only to find he had booked some cheap hostel in the middle of nowhere. Yet that thought was soon scrapped from his mind as he felt Sebastian's hand upon his shoulder and his lips pressing to his cheek. There was no way this was a dream. He had dreamt about Sebastian's kisses before and never had he felt such a feeling in his stomach. It wasn't just lust, there was something else there. Something that he had never felt before in his life.

"Come on, gorgeous. We should get off to the room. Where you need to get a shower before I take you out to dinner. I know an amazing restaurant that my mum took me to once. Just around the corner from here."  
>With those words he walked of and headed towards a staircase. Blaine was about to object and ask if they could take the lifts instead, Only he soon noticed that there was a huge OUT OF ORDER sign written on the single lift that resided in his sight. A small groan escaped his lips as he followed Sebastian up about four flights of stairs and down a rather long and winding corridor. This place was huge. Every single corner seemed to open out into miles of carpet in both directions. After what seemed like ages Sebastian stopped in front of a door, slid in the card key and stepped aside for Blaine to enter. It didn't amazing him that it was also a rather big room. More like the size of a living room than a bedroom. He could most likely have fit his own bedroom, back in Ohio twice into this single room.<p>

There was a double bed rested up against the far wall and a huge TV set, complete with all the trimmings that one could need. Blaine looked around him. It was all so overwhelming. Was there a catch to this? Was Sebastian planning on doing something to him and not paying or something equally as dreadful. He sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled off his shoes. He barely had time to move before he felt Sebastian's lips against his. Capturing him into a soft and passionate kiss that soon turned into lust and hunger. He wrapped his arms around the boy's neck and felt himself being pushed backwards and onto the bed. Their lips never parting, tongues clashing, he felt Sebastian straddling his waist and grinding against him. A groan escaped his lips as he moved his hands up to tangle into Sebastian's hair. Each kiss he received from that boy was better than the last and Blaine could never find the strength to pull away. Cheating on Kurt did make him feel guilty and yet at the same time the fact that it was with Sebastian and it felt so good made him forget all that the second he felt the other boys touch.

Sebastian could feel the tremble of the boy underneath him and it did make him want more. Everything that Blaine seemed to do just made him want more. It wasn't right. He had never felt this way before. There wasn't any denying it anymore he was falling in love with Blaine. Sure maybe he could keep it from Blaine and they could continue the whole friends with benefits thing, yet that was as far as Sebastian could ever let it go. What if he got his heart broken again? He wasn't sure if he could deal with the pain and heartache that it would inflict upon him. It had hurt so much the last time and he just wasn't ready to go through all that again. He doubted if he ever would be.

"Before things get to heated you should probably get into that shower. Just don't get lost in it. It's huge. You could easily fit more than one person in there. I might just have to give in the temptation to join you in a little while." Sebastian said as he pulled away from the kiss and climbed off Blaine, before grabbing the TV remote and flicking through the channels.  
>It always amazed Blaine just how fast Sebastian could get over a kiss like that. He was still recovering and Sebastian was acting like it had happened hours ago and it wasn't going to happen again. That was the only thing that confused him about Sebastian. How did he do that? Yet he wasn't about the question it now. He really did feel like he needed a shower. He needed to just relax and forget about things and what better way to do that tan to have a nice long relaxing shower.<p>

Sebastian watched him leaving the room. Why did there have to be something about him that made the boy want to let down all those walls and just be with him. It didn't matter that Blaine had a boyfriend. To him it wasn't a problem. Yet to Blaine it seemed to matter a hell of a lot.

**A/N: Leaving it there for now. I know what I am doing with the next chapter. But I am thinking it might take some time. I will try and update in the next couple of days, just depends how much free time I get. I don't see my dad very often. Review and let me know what you think. I don't really like this chapter myself but what do you guys think?**


	8. A Shower and Playing A Game

**A/N: I just have to say thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed this story. I do appreciate it. I love that you have all been so positive and there has never been any criticism. Please don't feel that you can't tell me you don't like something. I never take offence, unless of course you say something really horrible. Although constructive criticism is always welcome. I know that I end up with spelling mistakes and stupid grammar errors. I can never seem to spot my own. So please point them out to me and I can go back and correct them. Again thank you so much for your support. Never expected this story to be so popular.**

The sound of the water running in the bathroom, from the shower, just made Sebastian's mind wonder. All he could think about was a naked Blaine Anderson. It couldn't have been more than a few minutes before he couldn't take the suspense anymore. He knew that he just had to join Blaine. It wasn't really like anyone knew where they were and nobody was going to walk in on them. Yet all the same he locked the door behind him, silently. Making sure not to make a single noise that would be heard by Blaine. He wanted to surprise him. He wanted to give him a shock. Slowly pulling off his clothes, keeping an eye on the shower, the last thing he wanted was for Blaine to turn around and see him. Yet hopefully he could easily sneak through the door without being heard, Yet what did it matter, even if Blaine heard the door it would still come as a shock to him.  
>Slowly pulling open the door and stepping inside, if Blaine had heard then he wasn't letting on, the Warbler closed the door behind him and turned to Blaine.<p>

Sebastian's hands rested against the other boys hips at the same time he pressed a soft kiss to his shoulder. His tongue trailed over the wet shoulder blade of his lover. Gaining a soft groan from Blaine's lips. He pressed up against his back and Blaine felt his hardness against the small of his back. His head rested back to rest upon Sebastian's shoulder and once again was overcome with lust for the boy behind him. He reached up with his hand and brought Sebastian's head down slightly to press his lips to his. His tongue running along his lip, begging for entrance. Entrance that Sebastian cruelly seemed to deny him.  
>Blaine turned around in Sebastian's arms and his own arms wrapped around the older boys back, pulling him in closer to him. His tongue still begging to be allowed entrance into Sebastian's mouth. Why couldn't he have it? Why was Sebastian doing this to him? It just wasn't fair. It was nothing more than annoying. It was like he was being tortured for something that he had no recollection of doing? Was this punishment for cheating on Kurt. Was this what Sebastian was trying to teach him. A lesson in cheating? If it was then it was certainly a cruel lesson.<br>Yet if Sebastian wanted to play a game like that then Blaine was simply going to give him a higher score to beat. He pulled his lips away from Sebastian's and trailed soft kisses over the boys shoulders and down his chest. His tongue licking at the flesh just above his cock. Before he switched positions and kissed at his inner thigh. His hand reaching up and taking a hold of Sebastian's balls and giving them a tight squeeze. He was going to get his revenge on this boy. Instead of him craving more from Sebastian. Blaine was going to leave Sebastian craving more from him. Just to turn the tables a little.

Blaine ran his tongue over the head of Sebastian's dick before taking the whole length in his mouth. Sebastian let out a groan and rested against the back of the shower wall. Just leaving Blaine to work his magic. Maybe it was just down to the feelings that he felt towards Blaine, but he had certainly never had a blow job like this before. It felt amazing and he knew that the moment Blaine's lips and tongue removed themselves from his dick he would want more. Nobody had ever done that to him before. Perhaps Blaine was catching on that Sebastian had a game to play and was only trying to get a higher score. Not that he ever would when it came to the art of seduction Sebastian was never ever one to lose. So the games were about to really begin.

Sebastian Smythe ran his fingers through Blaine's hair and pulled his head from its claim on his cock before he pulled him up again to face him. Although he would never let it on to Blaine he instantly missed the boy's mouth in his lower regions. He pressed his lips to Blaine's and slipped a hand from his hair between his legs and gently ran his fingers over Blaine's dick, just giving enough attention to enlist another groan from Blaine's lips.

Blaine pressed his body up against Sebastian's with every touch from that boy he wanted more and more. It was like Sebastian was some sort of drug and although the more you had of it the worse it got and the deeper you seemed to get yourself involved with the wrong side of things, he couldn't let go. There was no way that he could say no to Sebastian anymore. He wanted him just as much as he wanted Kurt. If not more. This feeling was way more than just lust. It was something else. Something that he had not only never felt with Kurt or ever felt before but something that he never ever wanted to lose. He couldn't lose it. He needed to keep it trapped in his heart. Was it really so wrong to be falling in love with the Enemy? Sebastian had said it to him before what Kurt didn't know couldn't hurt so why should it be the case now? Kurt didn't have to know about their affair. It wasn't like he couldn't keep it from him. Of course he would tell his boyfriend everything about this weekend when the timing was right, if it ever was. But for now Sebastian was his guilty pleasure. A pleasure that he was never giving up. Regardless of the consequences that would most likely follow when the truth came out.

"As much as I would love to fuck you senseless in the shower, that would take too much time and I have a table booked at that restaurant I told you about in just over half an hour. So you had better get dressed" Sebastian mused to him letting go of Blaine's dick and pushing him against the door as he turned off the shower. "Come on. At least afterwards we can use the sex, if you still want it that is, to burn off the calories of all the food."

Blaine wanted to complain and yet the look of lust in the eyes of Sebastian made him stop. He could tell just by looking at him that he was dying for sex and craving so much from him already. This was going to be a hell of an interesting night. Plus if Blaine played his cards right he would not only get what he wanted but he could toy with Sebastian and leave the Warbler feeling exactly the way that Sebastian made him feel all the time. A bit of getting his own back was certainly starting to creep up into his life. About time.

Time seemed to pass by way to slowly for Blaine's liking. He hated getting ready for a night out with someone, even Kurt. It always seemed to just be a waste. Nobody ever really noticed what you were wearing anyway. As he sprayed a small amount of aftershave on over the top of his shirt and black trousers, having not gotten onto the bowtie just yet, he felt Sebastian's arms around his waist and his lips pressing into the sweet spot upon his neck, which caused him to let out a soft groan. He could smell the cologne that Sebastian always wore. That soft smell that sent his stomach into somersaults and his heart into butterflies.

"You look nice. How about you leave the bowtie off. That way I have less clothes to take off you later on." Sebastian mused to him pressing his lips to the side of his lovers face. Tonight was going to be one of the best nights ever. Everything depended on it. If he played things right then he could ahve Blaine's love and his trust. Yet if just the slightest thing went wrong he'd have to work up enough courage to pull himself out of the deep hole that would drag him down and try and start again, from square one. Hopefully the latter of the two wouldn't come close.

"If you insist. Now will you tell me where you are taking me?" Blaine asked him as he turned his head to look at Sebastian. Half hoping that Sebastian would get the hint. The hint that he wasn't all that bothered where they got food but that he just wanted to have the sweet taste of Sebastian's lips against his own again. Although perhaps that wasn't the best idea. He knew just how hard to was to pull away from a Sebastian Smythe kiss.

It seemed like Blaine was one step ahead of him. How had that happened? Sebastian just had no idea. He had always been the one in control and yet Blaine seemed to have stolen that from him. Just staring into his face right now Sebastian felt as though he couldn't deny him anything. The Ex-Warbler was certainly intoxicating. It was enough to drive him insane. He took his chances and pressed a small lingering kiss to the boys lips before forcing himself to step back.  
>"Nowhere special, just a restaurant. A bit like Breadstix really. Now come on. Or we will be late"<p>

With those words he slipped his fingers into Blaine's and pulled him out of the room, trying his best to ignore the electrical feeling that seemed to surge through his body at the touch of Blaine's hand. Blaine really was going to be the death of him one of these days. He had a feeling that his feelings towards Blaine was going to end him in a hell of a lot of trouble. Probably more trouble than he had ever been in before and there was nothing that he could say or do about that.

Dinner hadn't really consisted of much eating. Neither of them had really felt like it. Between all the stolen kisses and touches and the alcohol consumption there just hadn't really been much time to eat. Plus they had come to realise that the only thing they were hungry for was one another. Not that either was going to let on that juicy little detail to the other one. That would only make the other one in control and both boys seemed to want that control over the other. It was starting to get hard to see where the control lay. Although Blaine had a feeling that before the night was over Sebastian would be in control of him. Especially if things lead into the way that he wanted them to. He wasn't really all that experienced when it came to sex. In fact he didn't really have a clue. The only person he had been with was Kurt and he wasn't sure if that could even be classed as sex. There hadn't exactly been any penetration involved.

Stumbling through the door of their hotel room, their lips pressed up against one another's. Tongues clashing in the same way they had been all the way down the corridor. Sebastian was tugging at Blaine's jacket in a desperate attempt to pull it off as Blaine fumbled around trying to get the door closed. He had no time to lock it before Sebastian had taken more control than he had ever done before and pushed him backwards against the wall. Pressing his harness into Blaine's stomach. The younger boy let out a groan against the older boys lips and hands tangled into one another's hair. Sebastian's jacket joined Blaine's upon the floor and it seemed like the only thing that was going to lead on from such a passionate kiss was sex. Something that both of the two boys wanted more than anything else. Yet it was just a matter of removing all the obstacles that lay in the way in the shape of clothing.

**A/N: Happy New Year. Deciding to leave it there and use the next chapter for all the sex that way if you are not really wanting to read it all you don't have to. Anyway hope you like this chapter. Sorry if it is a little repetitive. Also sorry this chapter is a little short. Didn't want to bore you all with dinner and besides I might send them out to dinner again and I can go into more detail for that one. I have to get them through a whole romanitic weekend together. Review!  
><strong>


	9. An Opening of the Heart

**A/N: Once again I have to thank you all for your support and reviews. It does make my day to come home to some reviews from you all. Keep them coming. I love knowing what you guys are thinking. Also thank you to everyone who has Alerted and subscribed to me. It is little things like that which let me know that you are all loving the story. My new years Resolution is to turn 10 Klainers into Seblainers and so far I have already converted 3. Hopefully I can reach the target by the end of the year. Shouldn't be to hard. Thanks again to all of you. Now I should warn you that there is Seblaine Sex in this chapter. **

As their tongues clashed together Sebastian had Blaine exactly where he wanted him. Pressed down between his own body and the bed. It was a good thing that Blaine wanted this as much as he did, since he knew that in the way that he felt right now there was not chance in hell that he was going to be able to stop if Blaine asked him to. He was to lost in a moment and there wasn't any way that he could continue to hide his feelings from Blaine anymore. It was just all too much to deal with. He had to let them out.

Sebastian's hand trailed down Blaine's side and slipped in between their bodies, running over his crotch and groping the younger boy's balls over his trousers, making him let out a groan against his lips. Something that only made Sebastian smile slightly. He felt Blaine's hand running down his back and tugging at his shirt in order to pull it off.  
>Now that wasn't about to happen. There was no way he, Sebastian Smythe, was going to lose one single item of clothing until he had Blaine naked underneath him. That was just the way that he worked. The other person always got naked first. No matter what the situation. So this time wasn't going to be any different. A small groan escaped his lips at the feeling of Blaine's fingers upon the skin that rested over the small of his back. He had certainly never felt this way before sex before, or even after for that matter. Yet he had to stop himself thinking about all of his stupid feelings. Since he was sure that if he started to think to much he wouldn't only manage to chicken out of this and end up leaving Blaine stranded in the hotel and head off home. Something that would certainly not leave him in Blaine's good books. No doubt he'd never be able to get back into them again. If Blaine so much as spoke to him again then it would be a miracle.<p>

With one swift movement he had ripped open Blaine's shirt and pulled if off down his shoulders throwing it somewhere towards the floor area. He wasn't really paying attention. His hands instantly trailing down his sides and running along the rim of his lovers trousers teasingly, before sliding down the zip and with such ease he undid the button and pulled them down off his legs, along with his boxers. There wasn't any point in prolonging the whole process. Sebastian wanted sex as much as Blaine seemed to and he couldn't be bothered with all the waiting for the removal of clothes.  
>His hands moving to his own shirt and helping Blaine to pull it over his head. Their lips losing contact for a mere second before Sebastian slipped his tongue into Blaine's mouth again. He hated pulling away from kisses from the Ex-Warbler. Yet at the same time when he could kiss him again it just made it feel so much more magical.<p>

Sebastian wasn't even sure who removed the rest of his clothes. If anything all that had just been a bit of a blur. Yet he was now aware of the fact that he was stark naked on top of Blaine. Now this was the way that it was supposed to be. He was going to give Blaine the ride of his life. Show him what being in a proper relationship was all about. A relationship where you not only had all the love and lust, but where the sex was beyond amazing. Over the last few years and the amount of people that he had had sex with Sebastian had picked up a few tricks in the trade and he wasn't going to hesitate to use them on Blaine. He trailed kisses down the younger boy's chest, a smirk spreading to his lips against his skin as he heard a groan escaping Blaine's lips. He could feel him shivering underneath him. As he reached the lower regions of the boy's body he slipped his hands under Blaine's legs and tossed them over his shoulder, sliding his tongue along whatever skin he could get to, including Blaine's erect cock, balls and his anus.

Blaine simply gripped the bed sheets in his hands and bucked his hips into Sebastian's face. He closed his eyes and a loud groan escaped from his lips. Sebastian just seemed to have such a control over him and made him feel a way Kurt had never been able to. Just the feeling of his tongue flicking away felt amazing. God how he loved that boy's tongue. There seemed to be nothing that it couldn't do. It was just so talented. Although he didn't expect what happened next, something that caused a gasp to leave his lips, followed by another groan.  
>Two fingers slid into his anus and slowly began to pump in and out. Blaine could feel himself getting more and more aroused as each moment passed. His fingers slid into Sebastian's hair and he pulled his head back up to his lips. Pressing his lips to Sebastian's his tongue running along the older boys lips as fingers continued to thrust in and out of his hole. Blaine felt another digit joining the other two.<p>

"Oh my God!" he groaned against Sebastian's lips. He knew that

He had to have the full experience now. He had to have Sebastian not only riding his cock but he had to ride Sebastian's or at leave have Sebastian thrusting his cock into him. Another groan escaped him. He shivered again. Sebastian finally pulled out his fingers and reached his hand down between the two lower regions of their bodies and gently guided his own cock into Blaine.  
>"You ever done this before?" he asked the boy beneath him before making any movements.<br>Blaine simply shook his head. A shake of the head that let Sebastian know he was going to have to take him time with Blaine. At least this time. Next time he could be a little rougher and not care about how fast of hard he thrust into him as long as Blaine got the whole experience.  
>" Well just a word of warning. It will probably hurt like fuck. Just tell me if you want me to stop or slow down or anything. Don't be afraid. I don't want to force you into anything."<br>Now why had he gone and added all that onto the end of it all. Would he be able to stop if Blaine asked him? Hopefully it wouldn't come to that. Although if it did then he was just going to have to respect Blaine's wishes. Besides the next time would be a hell of a lot better. It wouldn't hurt the younger of the two of them so much.

Not wasting another second he thrust into Blaine's hole, his own cock pressing up against Blaine's prostate, causing a groan of pleasure to escape him. Repeating each movement slowly, his eyes watching Blaine's face. Just to try and catch any hint of him wanting to stop. Although he had said it he wasn't sure if Blaine would ask him to stop. Knowing what Blaine was like he would just take it and wait for Sebastian to tire of him. Now that was defiantly not something that Sebastian wanted. He would never want Blaine to think he had to just bare the agony any longer than he wanted to just to please him.

Blaine groaned. Despite the fact that it hurt like hell, just as Sebastian had said that it would, he couldn't stop feeling the pleasure that came along with it. The pain was so worth it. The feeling of Sebastian's cock thrusting in and out of him was beyond amazing. He tightened his fists, gripping the bed sheets tighter. Despite how great it felt he wasn't sure if he could endure the pain for much longer. Was it normal for the first time to hurt so much? Blaine wasn't sure. He wanted to ask Sebastian, yet the last thing that he wanted to do was sound like a wimp. He squeezed his eyes shut and just tried to relax and go over the pain barrier. After all once that had gone there would be nothing but sheer pleasure and lust, right?

The look on Blaine's face scared him. Sebastian could help but wonder if maybe they should trade places for a while. After all he had planned all this to get Blaine's cock inside him. Well mostly. The other reasons were to painful for him to think about. He didn't want to admit that he had done all this just get some time alone with Blaine without worrying about Kurt dropping in uninvited.

"You alright, gorgeous?" he asked Blaine, pressing a soft and passionate kiss against his lips  
>"Yeah. It hurts. Is it normal for it to still hurt so much?" Blaine found himself saying. There wasn't any going back now.<br>"Everyone is different I guess. Would you rather trade places? Or we could always leave it for tonight and have another session tomorrow, give you time to get used to it all"  
>"No, I want to get over this pain barrier and orgasm. I need too. I have to. I'll fuck you tomorrow. Make you wait for it." Blaine said to him in a seductive tone, pulling him down for another kiss.<p>

Oh so that was the way that he wanted to play it! Sebastian just smiled to himself if Blaine wanted a good old seeing to and wanted to orgasm then that was what he was going to get. He could easily wait for Blaine's cock. After all the longer you waited for something the better it was.  
>Picking up speed he thrust faster and left less time between thrusts. Blaine's breathing started to get heavier, until he rode through an orgasm.<br>"Fuck me, Anderson" he whispered into his ear. "Unless you think you are not up to it" as he spoke he trailed kisses down the side of his face and over his neck. Sucking gently on the skin, leaving a faint mark there.  
>Not giving him a chance to answer Sebastian pulled out of him and shifted his body to slid onto Blaine's dick. Allowing it to slips inside him, he moaned softly. Why did that have to feel so amazing? Knowing that he could take it rough and knowing that he loved it rough he didn't have to worry about taking things slowly. He bounced up and down on the younger boy's cock. Banging himself against him. It didn't take long for an orgasm to reach him and he soon found himself totally breathless. There wasn't any way that he could carry on with all of this. Maybe another time they could have total mind blowingly amazing sex. Yet for now he was out of breath.<p>

Only then did Sebastian collapse into a heap next him, giving the bed sheets a sharp tug and pulling them over the two of them. As he got comfortable he felt Blaine shuffling over and wrapping an arm around his stomach before resting his head upon the Warbler's chest. Sebastian kissed the top of his head.

"Can we talk?" Blaine said suddenly, moving his head slightly to look up at Sebastian. He wasn't really sure where this was leading. All he knew was that he wanted to know more about Sebastian. He just had to know why he acted the way that he did and why things were the way they were with him. Sebastian was keeping a huge secret from everyone and Blaine wanted to get it out of him. Was that a bad thing?

"Sure, because we never do that" Sebastian said, with a huge amount of sarcasm.  
>"Shut up." Blaine laughed slightly whacking the boy's chest playfully "I mean about you. Why do you act the way you do. Making out with a new guy every other night and shagging everyone like they mean nothing to you. Haven't you ever wanted more with someone? I mean like a proper relationship?"<p>

De Ja Vu! There wasn't really anything else that Sebastian could think of to describe where this conversation was going. He was sure he said all this to Blaine before. Yet perhaps he hadn't been all that honest. Maybe Blaine could sense that he hadn't really said everything. If he wanted Blaine to trust him and be with him then perhaps this was the best way to do it. Literally pour his heart out to him. He took a breath in before speaking.  
>"You mean you want more details to what you already know?" he said. "Okay here goes. I used to be in love with this guy back in Paris. I mean completely besotted with him. He was my best friend and we were always together. I figured that being as close as we were he wouldn't freak out if I told him how I felt about him, more fool me. He went really weird and refused to go near me. Almost like he thought I had caught some disease or something. So I just accepted that maybe things were to weird for him and he would come around. He did. Just not how I expected. He told me he loved me and literally took my first everything from me. He was the first person to take my heart. The first person I ever kissed. The first person I ever slept with and then just like that he dumped me and told me he never wanted to see me again. That it had all been some kind of game. A game to his friends or some bet. Something like that. Anyway my heart was smashed into so many pieaces. I have never known pain like it. I promised myself that I wouldn't ever let myself fall in love again. Let myself get into a relationship with anyone. I tried staying in Paris and yet seeing him every single day was agony. I knew I had to move away so I moved out and moved to Ohio to live with my mum, getting off or shagging, as you put it, a different guy every night to try and take away the pain. After a while it just became a habit. Almost like I couldn't stop myself and the rest is history. I joined Dalton. Became a Warbler. Met you. You changed my life, Blaine Anderson. I never thought I could feel this way about anyone again. I'm falling in love with you. No, scratch that. I'm in love with you"<p>

Shit! He did not just say that. Why had he gone and said that? It was stupid. Totally stupid. He couldn't take that back. If he had just kept his mouth shut and not said anything then things would feel so awkward. He swallowed the lump in his throat. He hated himself right now. Those were probably the last words that Blaine wanted to hear. If anything Sebastian had messed with his head enough and now saying that probably just made things worse.  
>He was rather surprised to feel Blaine's lips pressing up against his. "Can we go home tomorrow? I mean so I can talk to Kurt about tonight. I need to tell him and I can't wait. The last thing I want to do is do it over the phone"<br>Sebastian merely nodded. "Course. Not a problem. Goodnight, gorgeous" he pressed a soft lingering kiss to Blaine's forehead before turning over and trying to rid his head of all those plaguing thoughts and get some sleep.

**A/N: So there it is. I suck at writing Sex. Honestly I am not sure if I really like this chapter. It just doesn't really do anything for me. Sorry if I repeated things about Sebastian. I just needed to get it all said to Blaine. Properly. It all part of some plan. Let me know what you think. Review?**


	10. Unexpected Heart Ache

**A/N: I can't thank you all enough for your kind words. I know you are all wanting some Seblaine relationship time, without Kurt in the picture and yet I am afraid I can't give that to you just yet. I have a couple of plans first and hopefully things will work out for the better and hopefully you won't all hate me by the end of this chapter. Keep the reviews coming, they are what keep me writing and I love hearing what you think. Thank you for the support. Love to all of you who review or Alerted to my story. Love all of you so much. Handing out a cyber hug and kiss to each and every one of you, Sebastian told me he wants to give you one too. That okay?**

It couldn't have been earlier than about 4 am when Sebastian drifted off to sleep. Blaine had long since fallen asleep, he had heard his breathing getting heavier and he was sure he had heard his name being whispered from the younger boy's lips.

He was awoken after around about four hours by the feeling of Blaine's lips against his neck. His eyes fluttered open and he turned his head slightly to press his lips to Blaine's for a few moments.

"Morning, gorgeous" he said with that all too famous smirk as he pulled away. Not wasting another second. What did he care how early or how late it was? To him no time like the present was the best time to get up and dressed. The sooner the two of them got back to Ohio the quicker Blaine could speak to Kurt and reveal all that had happened between the two of them right? The sooner Blaine told Kurt everything the sooner he could have him all to himself. Sure it scared him slightly to think that all he wanted was Blaine. Yet at the same time it made him feel all warm inside.

"Get dressed and lets get you back home" he said pressing another kiss to Blaine's lips as he climbed out of bed.

For a few moments Blaine couldn't stop himself from just staring at Sebastian's naked body. Sure he had shagged him last night and probably got enough of him. Not that it stopped him from wanting more. He knew he would only be told off for it and probably have to pay the price later on, knowing what Sebastian was like and the types of games that he played, but he just couldn't stop himself from taking the older boy's arm and pulled him back down onto the bed. Pinning him against the bed clothes he trailed kisses over his neck and jaw line, something that triggered off a groan from deep in Sebastian's throat. It was so easy to just give in to Blaine and let him take change. Only he had to keep his sense straight and knew that he couldn't let Blaine get one over on him. He had already dropped his guard for a second to long, last night. He still remembered saying those dreaded words. The words he couldn't ever take back. The words that were most likely going to haunt him for the rest of his life. Nothing was fair. Things had been going smoothly until that moment. Now it was almost like Blaine could use it against him to get something that he wanted.

"Come on. Behave, get dressed and do as you are told" Sebastian mused to him, pressing a kiss to the tip of Blaine's nose before forcing himself to get up. He pulled on his shirt, boxers and trousers. Running a hand through his hair, before realising that he had forgotten to bring any hair gel with him. Great he was going to be spending the day with a full head of bed hair. Why did Blaine have to look so perfect in the mornings? He didn't need the aid of any hair gel to look insanely gorgeous.

It was almost an hour later before they were back in Sebastian's car again and driving back home to Ohio. Sebastian's stomach was churning. The pair of them barely spoke all the way home. Was this really going to happen? Was he going to embark on a whirlwind of a relationship with Blaine Anderson? One thing he was sure of was that he had to calm his nerves in some way. Perhaps a drink or something would help. Blaine could easily head off to Kurt's and tell him everything whilst Sebastian waited for him in Scandal, right? Sounded to him like a good plan. He dropped Blaine off around the corner from Kurt's place and driving away, dropping his car off home before taking the short walk to Scandal.

Blaine swallowed the lump in his throat as he rang Kurt's doorbell. This was killing him. He had never been so scared of anything in his life. How could he just break the heart of Kurt Hummel so easily? He did love him. He just wasn't sure if it was in the same way anymore. What if all they were destined to be was friends. The feelings he got with Sebastian made him feel like a whole person. Yet when he was with Kurt it was almost as though he was searching for that single bit of jigsaw. The one that always seemed to get lost and left the puzzle forever incomplete.

Only as the door opened Kurt stood there. His face stained with tears.

"Blaine, god I am so glad to see you." He managed to choke out and flung his arms around his boyfriend's neck and held him tightly.

Could he really tell him now? Kurt was clearly in a mess about something. He looked so distraught. Blaine knew that this wasn't the time or the place to say anything about his night with Sebastian. "Hey, hey. Calm down. What is the matter? I'm here." He spoke softly wrapping his arms around Kurt and holding him close for few moments before guiding him back into his house and shutting the door behind him. The two boys walked over to the sofa where they sat down. Kurt lying in Blaine's arms.

"Nothing. It has just been one of those days where everything has been going wrong and I just missed you so much. I hate being in another state to you. It made me think. How am I going to go away to New York with Rachel if I get into NYADA? I can't do it, Blaine I just can't" it didn't occur to him that Blaine was back early or that he had come to him with intentions of breaking up with him to be with the guy he hated more than anyone else in this world.

"You can. Course you can. You know why? Because you are the most talented person that I have ever met, not to mention you are so much stronger and braver than you think."

This was certainly not going to plan. Blaine could easily see that breaking up with Kurt wasn't going to be happening today. He just had to figure out a way to tell Sebastian. After a few minutes of simply lying with Kurt in his arms he decided to take the easy way into the matter and sent Sebastian a quick text trying to explain things. He just hoped that he would understand.

Still sitting at the bar, with what must have been his third, possibly his fourth drink in his hand, fingers drumming against the bar, Sebastian simply waited for Blaine to arrive. How long did it take to break up with someone? Yet then again it was Kurt he was breaking up with. He was so clingy; he'd probably handcuffed himself to Blaine in order to keep him by his side. A smirk spread to his face as that thought came into his head. Being handcuffed to Blaine sounded rather hot; he was so going to have to try that sometime. Feeling a buzzing in his pocket snapped him out of all those thoughts, he reached in and pulled out his phone. Yet the smirk from his face was instantly wiped off as he read the text that Blaine had just sent over to him

I couldn't do it. Break up with him. He was upset about leaving for New York, if he got into NYADA. Please don't be mad. I just didn't have the heart to break up with him. Now with the way he looked.

Ouch! That really stung. It stung like a bitch and Sebastian could almost feel his past coming back to haunt him. This couldn't be happening again. It just couldn't. He couldn't go through the whole feeling of heartbreak a second time. He had to get through this. He had to keep strong. The last thing that he was going to do was let this get to him. There had to be some way that he could forget about it all, just for long enough for it to stop hurting and to forget how he felt. But how? It seemed like his prayers had been answered when he heard a familiar voice behind him. It should have been a voice that filled him with dread and yet for some reason it felt almost comforting, just like it had done all those years ago. Andre. Hadn't he left for France again yet?

"Hey gorgeous. What is bothering you?" Andre said with the same smirk Sebastian usually wore to get the guys he wanted.

"Why would you care? Besides it isn't anything important. I'd rather forget about it" Sebastian said in a reply, as he turned his head to look away from him. Andre was the last person that he wanted to talk to right now. His heart was already in so many pieces and he just didn't know what the right thing to do was anymore. Did he even mean anything to Blaine or had he just been something Blaine had used to get out all the sexual frustration. Something he couldn't get with Kurt.

Yet he was soon snapped out of his thoughts by Andre's voice again.

""It's about a guy, right? I know that look on your face. It's the same look you had on your face when I dumped you and trampled all over your heart back in Paris."

"Do you have to bring that up? I was trying to forget about it. But yes it is a guy."

"Want to talk about it? It might help."

"Honestly? I don't know. There isn't much to say. I was just stupid enough to fall for him and well it's the guy that pulled you off me a few nights back"

"Wow! Super hot! Did you pull him after that?" Andre said with that smirk spreading wider upon his face.

"Yes, sort of. I don't know. I just don't know anything anymore. It's a long story. Last night we had sex and he said he was going to leave his boyfriend. But I got this text from him about five minutes before you invaded my private space" Sebastian said with a small sigh as he handed his phone to Andre, who's eyebrow raised slightly, handing the phone back to Sebastian he brought his hand down onto his ex's leg and drew small circles on his inner thigh.

"I bet I can help you get over him." Andre mused leaning in closer to Sebastian and trailing his hand up the boy's leg. Using the same seductive touch, another thing Sebastian had taken away with him to Ohio from France.

"Don't start. I am not interested okay. I just want to have a drink on my own and then start tomorrow like nothing ever happened. Got it?"

"Never said you have to be. bet you aren't interested in half the guys you make out with" without giving Sebastian a second to think about what he had just said or even to say anything in a reply Andre leant forwards a little bit more and pressed his lips against Sebastian's. If things all worked out right he'd get into Sebastian's pant by the end of the night.

Despite the fact that he knew it was wrong. Wrong because of the reasons he was doing it. Sebastian found himself melting into the kiss. Just the way that he used to. There was still feelings for the Parisian buried deep within his heart. The feeling of his lips against his own was starting to bring them to the surface. He reached up and placed a hand on the back of his ex's neck and held his head in place. His eyes fluttering to a close as their lips moved against one another's. Sebastian let out a small groan as he felt Andre's tongue running along his lower lip, asking for entrance into his mouth. A request that Sebastian found himself giving in to. It shouldn't feel this good. At least it was doing the one thing he wanted to achieve tonight. It was stopping him thinking about Blaine and pining after him like a devoted puppy. A look that he had decided didn't suit him anyway.

How long had he been making out with Andre for? Sebastian had no idea. Since when he had been pressed up against a wall? He had no idea. This was all to much. He knew that he had to pull away and yet he just couldn't seem to bring himself to. It was like that song from Lady Gaga. _'Judas',_ the words just seemed to sum him up right now. _'I wanna love you, but something's pulling me away from you. Jesus is my virtue but Judas is the demon I cling to'._

He did want to love Blaine. He wanted to be with Blaine and yet at the same time, in this moment, Andre was his Judas. So did that make Blaine his Jesus? It was all so confusing.

The only reason he pulled away from the kiss was a the sound of Blaine's voice. His heart seemed to skip a beat as his eyes rested upon Blaine's face. He could see the hurt in his eyes. What right did that boy have to be hurt by anything that he did? He was the one who had the gay faced boyfriend. He was the one who had promised something and yet not bothered to do it, just because Kurt had been upset about something pathetic.

"What? Problem, Anderson" Sebastian hissed at him. Maybe he was being a little cruel but didn't Blaine deserve it? "You're the one to chicken to break up with your boyfriend. So I think you will find that just means last night was a mistake."

Sebastian felt his heart break as those words came from his lips. Last night hadn't been a mistake. He knew that. It had been the best night of his life and it was a night that he was going to remember for the rest of his life. Nothing that felt as good as shagging Blaine had could ever have been a mistake.

"I sent you that text. I just thought you might have been mature enough to understand. You didn't see him Sebastian. He was in a million pieces. I've never seen him like that before. Not over something like being away from me. I doubt even you would have had the heart to dump him for a guy he hates with every single cell in his body"

"Stop making excuses. If you want to be with him then go be with him. What is stopping you?"

Sebastian hadn't noticed Andre slipping away, or even leaving Scandal. He was to focused on Blaine to think of anything or notice anything.

"What about us? What about last night? I just need a little more time Sebastian. Please. Don't make this harder than it already is" Blaine found himself saying. He couldn't believe he was practically begging Sebastian to give him more time. A couple more days, that was al that he asked for. Then if it was what Sebastian anted he was all his. "You told me you loved me"

"I honestly don't know what I was thinking." Sebastian almost shouted. "Besides, you never said you loved me back"

"I love you. I do and all I am asking is for two more days. Two more days and I am all yours Sebastian. Please."

"I can't do this. You had your chance with me and you blew it. Have fun with Frigid Gay Face." Sebastian spat at Blaine. With those words he pushed passed Blaine and left Scandal. Breaking into a run back to Dalton. He was sure he heard Blaine calling his name behind him and yet he didn't look back. He couldn't look back. If Blaine wanted to be with him then it was all or nothing. He was certainly not going to share him with Kurt.

**A/N: Did any of you Brittana fans catch the little Brittana reference at the end? This was a rather hard chapter to write. Sorry if you all hate me. But I just felt that this story needed some huge drama. been planning this chapter for days, just needed to find the right time to get it written up. Hope you like it, even if it does make all you Seblainer's hate me. Review? I would love to know what you are all thinking at this point in time. If you are lucky. I might get the next chapter started and possibly uploaded tonight.**


	11. Lima Heights Help

**A/N: Well aren't you guys lucky. Two chapters in one day. Well if this gets out on the same day that is. Depends on how long it takes to write out. I am not really sure how long to make this. Let's just see how things go, right? Isn't that the best way. Anyway. I hope you don't all hate me too much for the last chapter. I just hope I can make it up to you with this one.**

Sunday had probably been the worst day of Blaine's life. He had spent it practically in bed all day. Not wanting to see anyone or even speak. All he could think about was Sebastian and yet every time he came into his head he could see him with that guy. Acting as though nothing had happened between them. It really stung and Blaine wasn't sure if he could pretend that everything was okay anymore. It was far from okay. Why hadn't he dumped Kurt last night when he had the chance. It was his own fault. Now it seemed like he had totally messed things up with Sebastian. It shouldn't have upset him as much as it was. Everything that happened around him, even the way the air blew past him reminded him of Sebastian. How could he head into school this morning, spending the day in the Glee classroom and just act like there wasn't anything going on in his head. Could he just be himself? Wouldn't someone notice that he wasn't being who he was. Perhaps if he just sat at the back of the class nobody would really notice him not saying much. That way he would be free to sit and think about a way to win back Sebastian once and for all. If it meant hurting Kurt in the process then he couldn't help that. All that he cared about right now was getting back his guy. He just needed a plan and a thumping good one at that.

As he came true to his thoughts, claiming a seat at the back of the Glee classroom, a few seats away from his boyfriend, Kurt Hummel, he became vaguely aware of the rest of the New Directions filing into the room and taking their places. Rachel was going off on one of her rants, probably about the fact that she wasn't getting every single solo in the entire school. Blaine had learnt, rather much like the rest of the Glee club, to just totally ignore her and zone out when she went off on one. It was Santana who finally had enough and yelled at her.  
>"Oh for god's sake, hobbit. Nobody really gives a hell about how crap your life is just because you are not getting every single solo in Glee club. Stop acting like a selfish little brat and think about someone else other than yourself for once."<p>

Rachel's jaw dropped and she let out an annoyed squeak.  
>Thankfully Mr Schuster walked into the room at that point and motioned for them to be quiet. In his hand he held a hat. Rachel's arm were folded across her chest and she still wore a frown upon her face. Clearly that girl hated being told that she wasn't the best singer in Glee club.<p>

"Right, guys. For this week's assignment. There are three parts. You will all be pairing up, by picking names out of this hat. If you pick out someone's name who has already been chosen then you pick again. Okay who is first?"

It wasn't surprising that Rachel leapt up from her chair and rushed over, not really caring whether or not she was going to be hated for being first or not. It didn't bother her. She wanted first pick of partners. She just hoped that she got someone who could compliment her voice and make her stand out in whatever their assignment was. A huge grin was spread upon her face as she delved into the hat and pulled out a slip of paper. Opening it up and reading the name that was written before her eyes.  
>"Tina"<br>Neither was really sure whether or not to be pleased about the match or not. Sure they both had rather similar voices, in some respects, yet in others they were totally different. It really just depended on whether or not they were able to find a song that could compliment the voices of the pair of them.

Brittany seemed to have suddenly gotten rather excited about the whole prospect of picking a name out of a hat. It was like picking a partner out of so many people in the world. The blonde was practically bouncing up and down in her chair. It was only as Rachel sat back down again that Santana nudged her back and whispered for her to go forwards and pick out a name. Secretly she was hoping that she would end up picking out her name. Doing duets with Brittany was the best thing about being Glee club. Plus it just gave her more of an excuse to spend time with her girlfriend.

Brittany ran forwards, almost tripping herself up, before reaching the piano. Her hand reached in and she took out a bit of paper. Unfolding it in her fingers she frowned slightly. Now that hadn't really been what she had expected. She had been almost sure that the paper felt like it had Santana's name on it. Yet apparently she was wrong. At least the partner that she did have would compliment her dancing skills.  
>"Mike Chang" she said with a warm smile.<p>

Santana just rolled her eyes. So much for all the hoping to get paired up with Brittany. She rose from her seat and headed over to Brittany, wrapping her arms around her and pressing a small kiss into her girlfriends hair. Before pulling away and letting Brittany hurry back over to her seat. It was nice to see her happy. At least she seemed pleased with the choice.

Blaine was starting to drift again. Sebastian was plaguing his mind. He was sure he could feel Kurt's watchful eye upon him and yet he couldn't bring himself to look at him. He couldn't look anywhere but his own lap. He hadn't really been paying much attention to who was being paired with who. It didn't matter to him. Although, regardless of whether or not it was wrong, he did find himself hoping, secretly, that he wouldn't be paired with Kurt. He needed time away from him. Time to really think about what he felt for his boyfriend.

"You have got to be kidding me. There is no way that I am working with Lady Loins boyfriend. He will totally cramp my style."

"Santana!" Mr Schuster said with a raised voice. "You work with whoever you pick out of the hat. No questions."

Santana's eyes rolled again. "Fine, Blaine. Looks like you are up with me."

It was only at the sound of his name that Blaine looked up and flashed Santana a slight smile. He never thought he would be so glad to actually be paired with Santana Lopez. If there was anyone who knew about the hardships of love and relationships then it was her and she could prove to be someone good to talk to about everything. The only thing that worried him was whether or not he trusted her not to blab to everyone. Hopefully she could help him make a decision and not just leave him stuck faster.

The rest of the New Directions headed up and got their partner's. Artie and Mercedes, Quinn and Kurt, Rory and Sam, Finn and Puck.

"Right now for the final two parts of your challenge for the week. The songs that you sing are totally up to you. It can be a Mash up of two. It can be one single song. It is totally up to you. Yet it has to have a number in the title"

Brittany sighed softly and rolled her eyes before turning and sitting back down, glancing down to Santana's hand briefly before linking her little finger with hers. She decided to listen intently to Mr Schuster, to distract herself from all the thoughts that seemed to drown her mind. Somehow, she perked up at the idea of this week's task  
>"Do you mean like three blind mice? Because I think that song is quite bad... Like... Taking the mick out of small mouses that couldn't see!" She sounded slightly distressed over the idea, allowing herself to glance around, guessing that the looks she had were of approval, like every other time.<p>

"No, Britt. He means like a musical number. Not songs about mice that are blind" Santana said to her as she once again rested her head upon her friends shoulder.

Brittany frowned and watched Mr Schuster She was simply confused now. Three blind mice did have a number in it... But instead of arguing she slumped back into her seat slightly

She glanced to Santana, the smile still happily placed on her lips before she rested her own head against hers. She couldn't be bothered to attempt to listen to anything more to do with the lesson. As much as she loved Glee, there was just too much thinking involved.

"What is the final part?" an Irish accent rang out from the side of Blaine. He had forgotten he was sat next to the Irish Exchange student Rory, Flanagan. A guy that he hadn't really gotten a chance to get to know all that well. "You said there were three parts. You've said the first two. What about the third?"

"Dedication. I want you to dedicate the song to someone who isn't in Glee club. It can be anyone. Parents, the football team. Teachers. Anyone you like. As long as it is appropriate for the situation" William Schuster said, his gaze drifting straight to Noah Puckerman as he spoke the final sentence. "Now, I am going to let you off early to sort through what songs or song you are singing with your partners. I will see you back here final period"

Brittany gave Santana a huge hug and pressed a small kiss to her girlfriends cheek before rushing out of the room after Tina and Mike.  
>Santana stayed put, her gaze shifting to Blaine. The only member of the Glee club left in the room and her new duet partner. Even Mr Schuster seemed to have left the room. There seemed to be something that Blaine was thinking about and Santana found herself soon working out what that something was. She had that look so many times before and knew it like the back of her hand. He had been fooling around with someone. It was easy to see that. Although there was something else. A look that was held deep within his face. Something she had only ever noticed on Brittany. Although she had never been certain of what that was. She had just passed it off as confusion over something that the blonde had heard that day. Only now she was beginning to question her own thoughts on that subject.<p>

"Are you going to just sit there and look like you have just committed the worst crime that anyone could do or are you going tell Auntie Santana about it and maybe we can come up with a song to sing for the project."  
>She might come across as nothing but a bitch and yet that was always just a cover up. She did have feelings and she could be nice to the people that she cared about when she wanted to be. Plus if she got some juicy gossip in the process then that was just the biggest bonus ever.<p>

Blaine turned his head at the sound of Santana's voice. "Sorry. I was daydreaming."  
>"Talk to me. You cheated on Kurt, right? I know that look. I practically invented that look. Who did you fool about with?"<p>

Blaine's jaw dropped. How did she know that? What did he say now? If Santana had noticed it what if someone else had? What if Kurt had noticed he was being a little distant? Or worse what if Rachel or Finn had noticed. Rachel would most likely go blabbering to Kurt and as for Finn well he hated him enough as it was and if he found out that Blaine had cheated on Kurt his life would probably not be worth living.

"It's not important. It was a mistake. A stupid mistake. We should concentrate on a song or two of the project. Any ideas, Sebas..." Blaine stopped himself. He was about to call Santana Sebastian. That wasn't meant to have happened. "Santana." He recovered, although he was sure she had picked it up. She was probably one of the smartest girls at the school. Especially when it came to love and relationships. She managed to pick up the smallest of signs.

"It's that Sebelicious guy from Dalton, right? I saw you getting into his car the other day" Santana smirked. "Don't worry I am not about to go blabbering to anyone. I am not, Berry. How about we find a mash up of songs that you can sing to 'The Warblers' if you get my drift. That way Kurt won't get to suspicious. Not that I agree with what you have done but still that isn't my problem."

"How do you get all this information?"  
>"I have my ways" Santana mused "You in love with him?"<br>"I don't know. Yes, no. I don't know. How do you know if you are in love with someone or not. I mean I thought I was in love with Kurt. But the way that I feel with Sebastian is different to anything I ever felt with Kurt."

Santana simply rolled her eyes. "If you are in love with someone then you just know. Trust me. I was that way with Brittany. It's the hardest thing to accept sometimes. But you just have to deal with it." She said with a warm smile as she finally rose to her feet and held out her hand to him. "Come with me. I have two perfect songs for you to sing to him. With my amazing talent helping you that is. We are totally going to beat Berry and The Little Vampire."

Blaine just smiled slightly and took hold of Santana's hand and simply let her lead him out an into the Library where she shuffled off, grabbing a book from the shelf and opening it to the correct page before placing it down in front of him.  
>"A Thousand Miles and Two in A Million" Santana said. "Guessing they both express the way you feel judging by the look on your face and what you just told me."<p>

All Blaine could do was nod his head slightly. He had to agree with her. She did seem to know what she was talking about. Just talking to her made him feel better in some respects. Not to mention the fact that he got the feeling she was telling the truth. Almost like she knew how he felt. He couldn't thank her enough. It was just flattering to know that he at least had someone to talk to now. Someone he could trust and someone that he could ask questions about. It just seemed a little funny to him that it was Santana Lopez off all people.

**A/N: Okay I am going to cut this chapter off here. Next chapter I shall be adding in the Mash up. I might even make a YouTube video of the two songs and drop in the link in the Authors Note. If anyone wants to hear it. Review and let me know what you think. The next chapter should be uploaded later on tonight.**


	12. A Thousand MilesTwo in a Million

**A/N: Firstly I am sorry I didn't get this up last night. I was just so tired. My eyes were closing of their own accord. Right decided to really take a chance with this next chapter. I just hope it pulls off alright and doesn't come across as a little too weird or too out of character. I just wanted an excuse to try and write a certain something and now that I have the opportunity of an alone Sebastian I can give it a try. Hopefully I can pull it off. Slightly nervous about this chapter.**

It certainly wasn't the first time that Sebastian arrived at Dalton about an hour early. If anything he seemed to do it a lot recently. He dropped his bag to the floor by the sofa's and sat himself down. The Warbler's practise room really was a great place to just relax and think about things. Unless of course there was a chorus of songs going on. Perhaps that was why he subconsciously got here early. Just to get some time on his own to reflect over things. He had spent the whole of yesterday attempting to text Blaine and tell him how sorry he was and yet he just hadn't been able to. Every time he went to press send he chickened out and deleted the text. Just in case he didn't get a reply back or he got a reply that he didn't want.

The Warbler rested his head against the back of the sofa and rested his hands onto his lap. His eyes closed and instantly Blaine's face came into his mind. He started to wonder if maybe he had made the biggest mistake of his life letting Blaine go. He shouldn't have yelled at him the other night in Scandal. He should have understood what he was trying to make Blaine do. If anything he would have totally failed were he in Blaine's position. If the tables were turned and they were back in France and it was Blaine trying to seduce and pull him away from his boyfriend then he would act exactly how Blaine was. He came to realise that he didn't care if he shared Blaine with another guy. All he wanted was to have Blaine. Just to be with him all the time.  
>Glancing up at the clock he found that he had to find half an hour to kill before the bell for the start of classes. What was he supposed to do? Thinking about Blaine was starting to hurt too much.<br>A thought suddenly came to his head. If he couldn't have Blaine then what was the harm in trying to imagine that he could. It made sense in his head. He shifted his eyes to the door for a second, wondering if he had closed it on his way in earlier, he had. He took a breath in and shifted on the sofa so that he was lying along its length.  
>His hand ran over his crotch, over the fabric of his trousers. His eyes fluttered to a close. Blaine's face once again appearing. It seemed like every time his eyes closed he saw Blaine's face. It was something that he had no control over. Rather much like his feelings for the Ex Warbler.<p>

Sebastian ran his fingers teasingly around the rim of his own trousers, his other hand fumbling with his belt. He couldn't believe that he was doing this and yet at the same time it was something he could help himself from doing. Perhaps the room of the Warbler Practises wasn't the best place. Yet there wasn't any going back now. Once his belt was undone his hand moved to undo the zip on his trousers.  
>He rested his head against the arm of the sofa and simply let his hand slid into his trousers, running over his boxer short and slowly stroking his length that lay beneath the fabric. A soft groan escaped his lips. Was this really what he was resulted to? Touching himself over Blaine? As his hand ran over the hardness of his cock through his boxers he felt a pulsing feeling in it. Not to mention a butterfly like feeling in his stomach. If he concentrated hard enough on the image of Blaine's face in his head then he could almost imagine that it was Blaine's hand and not his.<br>Slipping one finger under the only thing separating himself from his desired location. He groaned again at the contact. His tongue flicking out and licking his lips. He gently stroked the skin that he could reach for a few moments before giving into the temptation and sliding his whole hand underneath the fabric, gripping hold of his throbbing member and sliding his hand up and down. His free hand gripping the side of the sofa and clenching the cushion into his fist. His heart started racing and he could almost feel his breath getting caught in his throat. Sure he had touched himself before, hadn't everyone? Yet thinking about Blaine and imagining it was Blaine's hand and not his just seemed to make it feel so much better.

His hand squeezed at his balls and slowly he entered a finger inside of himself and sank his teeth into his lower lip in order to stop himself from letting out a loud groan. Sliding the finger in and out he slipped in a second digit, his thumb stroking soft circles against the ever growing member within his boxers.

Suddenly he heard a sound outside the door. A voice. A voice that sounded like Nick's. Quickly he pulled his hand from its place upon his cock and zipped up his trousers, Frantically he tried to do up his belt again. His fingers were shaking and he found something so simple to become rather difficult. If he didn't hurry up then he was going to get caught. He didn't really want to think of what Nick would say if he found out what he had just been doing. Thankfully he managed to complete his simple task that had grown hard, in the nick of time.

Nick pushed open the door and was followed by, Jeff, and the rest of the Warblers, minus Wes. Knowing him he was probably still in bed. Probably the reason why he stayed at Dalton in the dorms. He could get up as late as possible.  
>"How did I know you'd be in here? Sometimes I wonder if you ever leave. You are always the first one here. No matter how early I show up" Nick said to Sebastian with a laugh.<p>

Sebastian just smiled. He couldn't get that feeling he had just felt out of his head. If Nick and the others hadn't arrived perhaps he could have gotten a little more out of it. Yet right now that wasn't something that he wanted to think about.

He could barely focus on what was going on. All he had to do was hope that things were not turning out to be important. Since everything that was said just seemed to be going on one ear and out of the other. Blaine was all that he could think about. His eyes shifted about the room and after a while they rested upon Nick. The look that Nick had upon his face gave the feeling that he had worked it all out. Well maybe not who it was. But he had certainly worked out that someone had captured his heart and just destroyed it. If that could be said. He was the one who had been selfish and not really thought about Blaine's feelings. Instead he had been so content on making his seem more important.  
>"Sebastian. Whoever the guy is. Just go after him. I'll make up some excuse to give Wes if he ever comes down." Nick said to him with a smile. Despite the fact that he was the lead Warbler Wes seemed to be the one who made all the rules about the starting of practise and everything else. They had all just got used to working around that boy's rather strange clock.<p>

"I can't. I messed things up over the weekend and well there isn't really any point in going back and trying to sort things out." Sebastian muttered as he looked down to the floor. It was only a few seconds before he felt Nick sitting down next to him and his head turned to look at his fellow Warbler.

"Do you love him?" Nick said with a raised eyebrow. "That guy you 'messed things up with'?"  
>"Yes. I just wish I didn't"<br>"Never mind wishing it, Sebastian. If you love him go and get him. Don't keep torturing yourself like this. Besides we need you in full swing and your head in the right place for Regional's"

Sebastian just smiled slightly. He just wondered if Nick would still be telling him to go and get the guy he was in love with if he knew that it was Blaine. Yet he wasn't about to ask him that. The last thing that he wanted was to be talked out of it. A sigh escaped his lips. Nick was right. He had to try and get Blaine back. Sure he never really did all the persuading guys to be with him. It was always just sex and then a goodbye. Although with Blaine it was different. Yet as he jumped to his feet and turned to the door he was rather surprised to see a handful of the New Directions, if not all of them standing there. His eyes instantly rested on Blaine. What was going on? Something was happening. He grabbed the back of Nick's jacket and gently tugged on it. His hand out of sight from anyone. He just had to let Nick know somehow that he had to keep him held back from Blaine. 

"Me and Blaine have a song that we would like to dedicate to you all. Part of a project." Santana said with a flirtatious smile upon her face. Her gaze was directed at Sebastian. Hopefully he would get what she was trying to throw into his mind.  
>Nick certainly got it. If he had known it was Blaine that Sebastian was after then he would certainly never have encouraged it. Somehow he had to try and convince him that it wasn't the best idea. Blaine had Kurt.<p>

"Take it away" Jeff said, shuffling over to Nick and slipping his hand into his. He didn't like the way that Sebastian was so close to his boyfriend. He had over heard the conversation and there wasn't any way that Sebastian was going to take Nick away from him. Not that he was sure it Nick he was after. He just knew that Sebastian was rather unpredictable at times.

Santana looked over to Blaine and took hold of his hand, giving it a tight squeeze. "You okay?" She mouthed to him. Blaine simply nodded slightly.

_Santana:  
>Making my way downtown<br>Walking fast  
>Faces pass<br>And I'm home bound_

_Staring blankly ahead  
>Just making my way<br>Making a way  
>Through the crowd<em>

_Blaine:  
>Out of all the boys, you're not like the others<br>From the very first day, I knew we'd be lovers  
>In my wildest dreams, my darkest desire<br>Would I declare to you, your love takes me higher  
>Just when we both thought our lives were set in stone<br>They shone a light, and brought us together_

Sebastian swallowed he felt his legs turning to jelly at the words that came out of Blaine's lips. He couldn't look away from him and he could feel his stomach churning. If he hadn't sat down on the arm of the sofa then he was sure that his legs would have given way underneath him. Was Blaine insane singing such a seductive song to him whilst Kurt was standing, with his fellow New Directioners in the doorway. Yet he figured that it had to be an assignment and the words were not exactly supposed to mean anything. At least that was the message that Blaine hoped to portray to everyone behind him. Sebastian saw straight through him.

_Both:  
>We are two in a million<br>We've got all the luck we could be given  
>If the world should stop, we'll still have each other<br>And no matter what, (no matter what)  
>We'll be forever as one<em>

_Blaine:  
>And I need you<br>And I miss you  
>And now I wonder...<em>

_If I could fall  
>Into the sky<br>Do you think time  
>Would pass me by<br>'Cause you know I'd walk  
>A thousand miles<br>If I could  
>Just see you<br>Tonight_

Blaine's eyes never left Sebastian. Was this even getting through to him. Did get it that he was the one who he was singing to and it wasn't just a random song to complete an assignment. He had to. Santana had promised to get them alone together somehow. Something that he trusted about her. She had been a great help and he had to find a way to thank her somehow.  
>Sebastian felt a twinge in his trousers. It was taking all that he had not just to fling his arms around Blaine's neck and pull his head towards him and just kiss him. He dropped his gaze to the floor. Flinching slightly as he felt a hand upon his shoulder. He snapped his head around and noticed Nick standing right behind him, the hand lingering upon his shoulder belonging to him.<br>"It's, Blaine. The guy you like" He whispered in his ear. "Don't even go there"  
>"You were telling me to go for it before you knew." Sebastian hissed back through his teeth.<p>

_Santana:  
>It's a crazy world, where everythin's changin'<br>One minute your up, and the next thing you're breakin'  
>When I lose my way, and the skies they get heavy<br>It'll be ok, the moment you're with me  
>No-one would have guessed we'd be standing strong today<br>Solid as a rock, and perfect in every way_

_It's always times like these  
>When I think of you<br>And I wonder  
>If you ever<br>Think of me_

_Blaine:  
>'Cause everything's so wrong<br>And I don't belong  
>Living in your<br>Precious memories_

_Cos I need you  
>And I miss you<em>

_Both:  
>We are two in a million<br>We've got all the luck we could be given  
>If the world should stop, we'll still have each other<br>And no matter what, (no matter what)we'll be forever as  
>No matter what, ( no matter no matter what) we'll be forever as<br>No matter what we'll be forever as one_

How was he going to get Blaine alone now? He had to get him on his own and out of the room. He had to get a kiss from him. It was insane how much he craved him right now. He was beyond caring about his heart and whether it got broken. Being with Blaine was all that he cared about right now. Edging slowly towards the door, near to where Blaine was standing. He brushed past him and slipped a small bit of paper into his hand, hopefully without falling under the eye of that clingy Kurt Hummel. God how he hated that guy.

Blaine managed to keep his hand out of sight as he read the note, which read _Locker Room, ASAP._ Before he dropped it into the bin and rapidly tried to think of an excuse to leave. Why did Sebastian always leave him hanging to make excuses. He was starting to get tired of all this lying and excuse making. He was going to get found out if he wasn't careful.  
>"Santana, keep him distracted" he mouthed to her as he noticed her looking over at him.<br>Her head nodded and instantly she invited Kurt into a conversation, what about Blaine couldn't tell and neither did he really care.

**A/N: I am going to leave thins there. Really don't like this chapter. I just find it rather rubbish. Anyway. Over the next week I am really busy (well Mon-Wed) so I am not sure whether or not there will be a chapter uploaded for a few days. I promise I will try. Anyway I hope you like this chapter better than I do. Review?**


	13. Locker Room

**A/N: Finally it is here. Well sort of. It was a tossup between three characters and I went with the one who probably would take it really badly. I am confusing myself writing this bit. So just enjoy the Chapter. It might not be as long as I would have liked but at least the truth is getting nearer.**

Sebastian ran his fingers through his hair as he rested against his own locker. A sigh escaped his lips. What was he doing? What if Nick was right? What if he shouldn't mess with Klaine? His head was completely messed up. The only reason he wanted to speak with Blaine in the locker room and without the prying nose of that annoying boyfriend of his, was to actually get a few things straight tin his head. Well that and to apologise for what he had said the other night. He hadn't exactly meant it. If anything he had just been upset and angry and he knew that he shouldn't have taken his anger out on Blaine. Yet at the time he hadn't really been able to help it.  
>Ten minutes ago he'd have walked in the other direction if he had seen Blaine walking towards him and yet now? Now things were different. He had seen the look in Blaine's eyes as he sang that mash up of songs with Santana. He had seen the way he looked at him. The words were just what he wanted to say in person. Sebastian knew that Blaine had taken a huge risk in singing that in front of all the other New Directions.<br>The only two things that scared him right now was Santana, he knew from what he had heard that she wasn't really the most trustworthy of people and the look in her eyes when he had glanced at her in the number had told him that she was on to him. Plus there was the fact that Blaine might not even show. Up. He wasn't really all that sure which one scared him the most.

Just as he was about give up with waiting and head upstairs to his dormitory, he heard a voice. Blaine's voice.  
>"Hey."<p>

Sebastian simply just looked up and smiled slightly. His stomach suddenly turning somersaults. He just didn't know what to say. He'd had it all planned out in his head and yet now it just seemed to have fluttered away. He opened his mouth to reply to Blaine. Yet found his throat had gone totally dry and whatever words he had been going to say just didn't escape his lips. His heart started to race faster and faster. He glanced down to the floor by his feet. He had to saysomething he had to apologise and yet he just didn't seem to be able to say the words.  
>Why did Blaine have to have such an effect on him? It wasn't fair. He wasn't about to control the way that he felt around Blaine. Figuring that if he wasn't able to say anything right now he might as well do something, instead of just standing there like a moron and paying attention to nothing but the floor. He pushed off from the locker and walked over to Blaine. His arms wrapping around the Ex Warbler's neck and simply just holding him in a tight embrace for a few moments. His eyes fluttered to a close as he felt Blaine's arms wrapping around him. At least he still wanted to be around him, right? That was something. If anything he had half expected him to start yelling and push him away. So things were going better than he had expected. After what seemed like ages to him he pulled away and rested his hands against Blaine's shoulders. He had to at least try and say how he felt and try and explain just how sorry he was. He wouldn't be able to sleep, rather much like last night, if he didn't. There would always be that wondering in the back of his mind that he wouldn't ever be able to get rid of.<br>"Just hear me out. Then you can go back to Kurt. You can stay with him if that is what you really want. I just have to talk to you." He found himself saying. What did he go and say a thing like that for? The last thing that he wanted was for Blaine to go back to Kurt and act like nothing had happened between the two of them. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what I said the other night. I didn't mean it. I was just angry and upset about the fact that you said you'd tell Kurt about us and you didn't. There isn't anything else that I can say to you to try and defend myself. I'm sorry. Please you have to forgive me. Please"

Blaine found himself totally speechless. Something that only ever seemed to happen when he was around Sebastian. He couldn't really figure out why. Not that it mattered. There wasn't much point in thinking about all the reasons for that now. A sigh escaped him and he just nodded his head slightly, pressing his forehead against Sebastian's before placing a small butterfly kiss upon Sebastian's lips.  
>"I just have to figure out how to tell Kurt. I know it going to hurt him. I honestly wanted to tell him last night but just couldn't find it in my heart. I love you. I do love you." He said in a reply to the other Warbler. "I just think it is best we keep our distance until I find the right time to tell Kurt. I'll tell him before the week is over. I promise you"<p>

Sebastian could only agree. He knew that if he wanted Blaine so much he'd have to wait. Something that he was more than willing to do. If only he had realised that sooner. He wouldn't have felt horrible over everything that he had said.  
>"Fine with me. Although before you go now can we at least have one more kiss. Just in case I don't get to kiss you for a few days." He said with his signature smirk upon his face.<p>

Now that was an offer that Blaine couldn't refuse, he leant upwards and pressed his lips to Sebastian's, his arms wrapping around the Warbler's neck and holding him into him. He felt his back pressed up against a locker. Sebastian's tongue roamed around and around his mouth. A small groan escaped his lips. His own tongue trailed along Sebastian's lower lip and his hands trailed down his back, sliding up underneath his blazer and resting against the thin fabric of his shirt. How was it fair that the shirt had the free will to touch his back all the time. Stupid shirt. How jealous was Blaine of that shirt right now? He felt Sebastian's hands move from their place tangled in with his hair and slide down to draw small circles on the small of his back.  
>Sebastian could feel himself starting to lose his breath and yet that still didn't stop him from deepening the kiss. He had to get as much out of this kiss as he could. It could be days before he got to kiss Blaine again.<p>

It was only as they heard footsteps that they broke apart from the kiss, completely forgetting that their arms were still wrapped around one another. Heads turned to look at the doorway only to find Brittany standing there looking rather confused.

"I needed the toilet and that tall Warbler guy with blonde hair said it was second on my left. I got half way down the corridor before I realised I was lost and that I didn't ask him which left he meant." She said in her usual dumbstruck tone.

Both Sebastian and Blaine glanced to one another for a moment before Sebastian took a step away. Had Brittany seen them making out against the locker. How long had she been there? What had she seen? Suddenly Sebastian felt vulnerable again. 

"What were you doing in here? Does Kurt know that you two were making out? That's cheating." Brittany continued.

Shit! Sebastian knew that he was going to have to think and think fast. He couldn't let Brittany go running off and telling Kurt. Maybe it was horrible to play on her weakness but it was all that he could think of. He trusted Blaine to tell Kurt so he only had to deal with Brittany.  
>"Oh come on." He mused to her. In a tone that Santana usually learnt to try and convince people of things that she wanted. "Making out is not cheating. It's like when you talk to a friend with your mouth's super close"<p>

Thankfully she seemed to buy it. Sebastian pointed out the toilets to her and rested up against the locker to wait for her to finish so that he could walk her back, considering she'd probably only get lost again.  
>Whereas Blaine headed back to the Warbler room. He figured that if he could get Nick to one side of the room then he could talk to him about it. He seemed to be the most sensible person around. Santana just talked rubbish. Sure she had helped him out but after watching her in the song he came to realise that she was playing a different game. How hadn't he realised that before now? He was the one who had left her with Kurt. Crap! She couldn't have told him, could she? It wasn't like she had the right.<p>

Sebastian found himself missing Blaine already. Was that a bad thing? He had only just left the room. So how was it possible to already miss him. Plus could he really spend a couple of hours with him without feeling like he was about to be sick from the thought of not just being with him. Perhaps he could make some excuse to leave and well just leave.  
>Walking back into the room with Brittany he was greeted by a glare from Finn. Had Santana blabbed? Had Blaine told Kurt? What was going on? It seemed like everyone was suddenly staring at him. Perhaps he was just being paranoid. He tried to shake that thought from his head and headed over to the sofa, sitting himself down he pretended to rummage through his bag, not really sure what he was pretending to look for. Yet he was sure he'd find something of use to pull out of there. His mind started to drift again. Drift to earlier that morning when he'd almost been caught jerking off over Blaine. Now he just wanted to finish off what he had started. That kiss in the locker rooms had really turned him on and now he just wanted to feel Blaine's touch again. If he couldn't have that for a couple of days then jerking off over him seemed to be his only option. He just had to get away from the Warblers. Practise was over so he had a few hours of free time before French that afternoon. Hopefully he could slip off without anyone noticing. Twice in one day? That had to be his record. Especially since it was over the same person.<p>

Sure he had had four guys on the go once but that was a totally different story. He hadn't been in love with them. It was just sex, rather much like a friends with benefits relationship. Only things had gotten boring rather quickly with all that. So he finished it and that was that.

He noticed Blaine and Kurt talking in the corner with Nick. He couldn't really take much more of all this waiting. If anything just watching Blaine from across the room made him want to stand up and announce over a mega phone to the whole school that he had slept with Blaine and everything else that had gone on. Why did he have to want Blaine? Blaine of all people. It wasn't fair. He had thought that so many times and still it made no sense. He never seemed to come to any type of conclusion over anything.

Santana sat down next to him and folded her arms. "Okay you listening. Don't speak just nod your head." She said to him, her eyes glaring at him like daggers. Without waiting for him to nod his head of anything she continued to speak "Here is the dealing out you keep away from Blaine. I might have helped him get here and get this far yet trust me it was just convincing him that you are a selfish self absorbed arrogant prick. You wonder why you don't have a boyfriend. You wonder why people don't like you? I am warning you. I'm from Lima Heights. I was raised on insults and fights and everything else that is bad in this world. So beat it. Got it? Good?"  
>Leaving him with those words she headed back off to Brittany.<p>

Blimey. She really was a two faced bitch. Sebastian could only think that she was a close to him as he was. She was probably the female version of him. The only difference being he wasn't afraid to show his sexuality, unlike her. Yet another thing she was rather scary. Just that look in her eyes as she spoke to him would be enough to frighten anyone off. For a few moments Sebastian just sat there, not really knowing what to do. He could defiantly feel someone's eyes on him. Almost like they were glaring at him and yet the last thing that he wanted was to look up and find it was Kurt or worse Finn.

Deciding that he couldn't just sit there and feel sorry for himself any longer he rose to his feet. Locating Nick from across the room. As usual he was joined at the hip with Jeff. Sometimes those two could be mistake for Siamese twins.  
>"Can I talk to you?" he asked him.<br>Nick simply nodded. He pressed a kiss to Jeff's cheek and promised to meet him before French that afternoon.  
>Following Sebastian to the a quiet area of the room he raised an eyebrow. "What is up with you?"<br>"I'm in love with him. You told me not to go after him anymore. So I am not. I just have to tell someone that I love him. Someone has to know and I trust you."  
>"Look, Sebastian. I really don't know what to say. Blaine is a friend and I don't want you messing him around. If you say you love him then you have to let him make his own choices. Just leave him be, if he chooses you then yeah okay great. But if not you are going to have to walk away and let him be with Kurt"<br>Sebastian nodded slightly and somehow managed a fake smile. "Sort of what I said to him just before. Guessing you noticed we slipped out, right? Yeah we talked in the locker room and I said sorry for everything I had done the other night." He stopped for a moment. "I just don't want to lose him, Nick. I can't let him go"

There wasn't really anything that Nick could say to that. He hadn't got a clue what was going on in Sebastian's head but clearly he was in love with Blaine. He couldn't help feeling sorry for him. As much as he hated him at the moment for getting in the middle of Kurt and Blaine he was his friend and he did care about him. The older Warbler simply pulled Sebastian into a hug.  
>"Things will work out in the end. If they don't you can blame me"<p>

**A/N: Okay I really don't like this chapter. In fact it is probably the worst chapter of the story. But I just didn't know what to write. Truth is coming out in the next chapter. I promise. It is either going to be the ending of something or the start of something new.**


	14. Stuck in the Middle of Two

**A/N: Okay seriously. I am sorry about the last chapter. It was totally rubbish. I read it back again after posting it and instantly thought it myself. I am just hoping this chapter is going to be better. I am thinking of making the Chapter after this one the end of the story. Although if you would all like a sequel then I am more than happy to do that. I love writing Seblaine. I have fallen in love with this story and never want it to end. But all good things do have to come to an end, right?**

It seemed like everything was a mess. Blaine just didn't know what to do at the moment. Sure he had to tell Kurt about himself and Sebastian. He knew that. He wanted to tell him. He just wanted to be able to have Sebastian all to himself and just have him whenever he wanted, without having to worry about them getting caught. If they were a proper couple then it wouldn't matter. Yet it was just finding the right words at the right time to say anything to him. He'd promised Sebastian that he would tell Kurt by the end of the week and he wasn't one to break a promise. Especially not one that meant so much to a single person. He hadn't realised just how much he meant to Sebastian. Perhaps he had put of dumping Kurt to test that out. Maybe there was something in his subconscious mind just testing the feelings of one Sebastian Smythe. Now he knew everything for certain. He was able to take that extra step forwards and actually do this.  
>It had only been a day and he was missing Sebastian like mad. Every five minutes he picked up his phone, almost expecting a text from the Warbler to magically appear. Yes they had agreed that they should keep away from one another until he had got things straight with Kurt, but Blaine was finding it all so difficult. Was it so wrong to just want to give in and tell Sebastian he couldn't not be with him. If he was going to tell Kurt anyway what harm would it do. Just having an innocent coffee wouldn't do any harm, right? They had done that before. He sighed softly and closed his eyes. He could see Sebastian's face, his signature smirk. Everything about that perfect muscular body of his. It was enough to distract him from everything.<p>

He had to get out. He just had to get some air and a coffee. Leaving his phone on the side, the last thing he needed was a text from Kurt asking him what he was up to. He had to clear his head. He was going to need it in order to keep calm later on tonight. It was only in that moment that he decided it was going to be tonight that he told Kurt. He couldn't stand this anymore. Kurt had to know what had been going on. He had to tell him literally everything.

To say that Nick was stuck in the middle was probably a good way to describe things. He wasn't sure what to do right now. After the conversation with Sebastian he was starting to wonder if warning him off Blaine was a good idea. Yet at the same time he didn't want to start telling him to go after him. It was all so confusing. How did he even know that Blaine wanted all this? What was he supposed to say? What was he supposed to do? Even Wes had noticed that he wasn't himself in practise today and if that was the case then he must have been out of sorts. Considering the fact that the only thing Wes ever noticed was the location of his beloved gavel.  
>Having managed to tear himself away from Jeff for a couple of hours he found himself sat in the Lima Bean. It had been ages since he had set foot in this place. It felt rather strange to be in this place again. Yet he wasn't about to let that bother him. His elbows rested on the table and his head was placed on his hands. A sigh escaped him. He found himself totally zoning out of everything hat was going on around him. The talking was just a faint buzzing in his ears. He couldn't concentrate on anything. All he wanted to do right now was think everything over. He had to work out what the right things to say were. Why did he have to get himself all mixed up in this. He should have just kept his distance from the start. Now he was in to deep. Both Blaine and Sebastian were goo friends of his, hell even Kurt was a good friend of his. The last thing that he wanted was for any of them to get hurt. Yet it was all inevitable. Someone was going to get hurt no matter what he decided to say or do. He couldn't prevent that.<p>

The Warbler jumped as he felt a tapping on his shoulder and his name being called.  
>"Nick, can we talk? It's about Sebastian"<br>Nick turned his head and found himself looking at Blaine. Great! This was the last thing that he needed right now. He just wanted to be back at Dalton again. Away from all this. Back in Jeff's arms. He had never felt so distant from his boyfriend before. Everything was getting on top of him and he was a little worried that Jeff was getting bored of him. They didn't seem to be as close as they used to. He really was going to have to change that. He had to get that intimacy back with Jeff.  
>All the same he nodded his head slightly "Sure. I actually need to talk to you about him too." Nick said in a reply.<p>

Blaine swallowed. What could Nick possibly want to talk to him about that involved Sebastian? It was little things like that which made him nervous. Did Nick know about them? If Nick did then he wondered if the other Warblers did. Had Sebastian opened hi big mouth and bragged to the rest of the Warblers that he had gotten Blaine into bed and won over his heart? He tried to shake those thoughts out of his head. Sebastian wasn't like that. He knew him well enough to know that he wasn't stupid. He wouldn't spread things like that. Would he?

"What about Sebastian? Guessing you know about us?" Blaine choked out.  
>"He told me. Everything. Even after you and the rest of the New Directions had gone we sat for hours on the sofa's just talking. I told him to leave you alone and let you make your own choices. I don't want to get in the way of you and him or you and Kurt. Honestly I thought Klaine was meant to be together forever." Nick started. He couldn't really believe that he was about to say this, yet he felt it just needed to be said. "Sebastian honestly loves you Blaine. Although please just be careful. Don't do anything rash and don't give up on Kurt. I don't care what he has said to you. I know he is my friend but I wouldn't trust him with anyone's heart as far as I could throw him"<p>

Blaine looked down to the table as Nick spoke. It made sense to him. It all made sense. Sebastian was probably not the best person to trust with his heart. Although he couldn't help his feelings. He had to talk to someone about what they thought was right. Considering that Nick was good with that sort of thing he figured why not talk to him about it. Yet now he just felt really guilty. It was clear that Nick now felt stuck in the middle. That was the last thing he wanted. He didn't want Nick to think that he had to side with one of them. Although it was starting to look like Nick was leaning towards that.  
>"I know. I get it. I just don't really know what to do right now. My head is telling me one thing and my heart is saying something else. Who do I listen to? My head keeps telling me to forget him. But my heart just can't seem to let him go. I'm in love with him Nick. Completely head over heels in love with him. How do I tell Kurt that without breaking his heart?"<p>

Why did it have to be him that Blaine found? Couldn't he have found someone else to talk to? It was so irritating.  
>"Look. I don't want to get caught in the middle of you two. I am not about to tell you what to do. I can't. Only you can do that, Blaine. Just follow your heart. That is all that I can say."<br>So much for getting that peace away from the questions of people. It seemed like he was starting to become a magnet for helping people out with their problems. It was only yesterday that Wes had asked him to help him work out if he was in love with this girl that he had met online, it turned out that he wasn't, yet that was totally besides the point.  
>"I have to go. Someone has to make sure Jeff is okay. See you later"<p>

Nick knew that it wasn't really fair to Blaine that he couldn't help him out more. Yet this one something he had to do on his own. Nick just hoped that he could see that. He sighed slightly as he pushed open the door of the Lima bean and headed outside. His hand ran through his hair. He wasn't really looking forwards to the walk back to Dalton. He knew he should have put a coat on, since it was starting to rain. He was going to get soaked through. Typical.

The next few hours seemed to drag by. Blaine could feel his heart pounding in his chest. He had no idea he was going to be feeling this nervous about talking to Kurt. He'd invited him around to his place to talk to him. After testing him that there was something important he had to say to him.  
>He found himself pacing backwards and forwards in the hallway just waiting for the doorbell to ring. Finally it did he swallowed the lump in his throat before heading to the door and pulling it open. Stepping aside to let his soon to be Ex-Boyfriend inside and out of the rain.<p>

There probably wasn't much point in delaying anything. Blaine knew it was harsh but he was just going to have to come straight out with it. He couldn't play Kurt at the games Sebastian played him. It wasn't fair to him. Nothing that had happened over the past few weeks had been fair to Kurt. He hadn't deserved to have been cheated on. Blaine hadn't thought for a second that he would ever be in this position. Yet he had to come to terms with it. He certainly wasn't going to chicken out again. Sebastian didn't deserve that and neither did his heart. It was just probing harder than he had thought it would.  
>Letting the door close behind Kurt, although the fact that Kurt would most likely be leaving out of it in a few minutes wasn't on his mind, he was more concerned about the house not becoming freezing. His parents certainly wouldn't thank him for that.<br>"So what was it that was so important you had to make me get my hair wet" Kurt said with a small smile. If only he knew what was coming. Blaine had to feel sorry for him.

Swallowing the lump in his throat he simply stared at Kurt for a moment. "It's about Sebastian."

Kurt instantly felt his heart sink. He had a horrible feeling he knew what was coming next. He didn't really want to hear it. Couldn't they just forget about it and pretend like it never ever happened? That could work, right? It had to work. He couldn't stand the thought of it not working. He didn't want to imagine what it was going to be like to be around Blaine and not be with him. It hurt to much just to think about it. 

"I've been having an affair with him." Blaine blurted out. "I'm sorry. I never meant for it to happen. I never planned it"

Kurt simply swallowed and choked back the tears. It hurt. It really hurt. He could probably have dealt with it if he had come out and said he had kissed someone else. Yet just the fact that he had been intimate with Sebastian made him sick. He couldn't bare to think about that sneaky Warbler touching his boyfriend. All he could see in his mind was Sebastian's wide smirk. He had said he would have Blaine by the end of the year. Who knew that he had been right.  
>"What? Why? Did you sleep with him? Do you love him?" Kurt managed to whisper. Questions that he was dying to know the answers to. Despite the fact that he would rather just leave. His legs had turned to stone and he couldn't move. He had never felt so betrayed before in his life.<p>

"Because he is Sebastian and I tried to stop myself from wanting him. I really tried but I couldn't keep away." Blaine replied. He rested a hand against Kurt's shoulder, only for Kurt to shrug him off. "Yes" he ended with.

"So is that it? You're just going to throw us away like we mean nothing?"  
>"Look don't be like that. Okay. I said I am sorry I can't help how I feel. I love you. I do love you. I just don't feel that spark with us anymore. When I am with Sebastian I can't get enough of him. It's like electricity and I don't get that with you. I can't pretend I want you like I used to. It isn't fair to you Kurt. Please, you have to understand that." <p>

"Just forget it. Leave me alone" Kurt managed to choke out. The tears now streaming down his face. He turned and opened the front door of his Ex's house. He ran down the drive, hearing the door slamming shut behind him. How could this be happening? Santana had warned him about it all and yet he had just taken it as one of her Lima Heights insults. If only he had taken it seriously. He should have listened to her.

Blaine was simply left stood there, feeling like he had done the worst thing in the world. Kurt was so sweet. Sure he loved him but he had said it himself the way he felt with Kurt was nothing compared to how Sebastian made him feel. Strange at it sounded in his head he just wanted to hear the Warbler's voice. He hadn't realised he knew Sebastian's number off by heart until he dialled it on his mobile instead of searching for it through his contacts. Bringing the phone to his ear he waited for an answer. That was if Sebastian would answer. They had agreed to stay away from one another. What if Sebastian thought he couldn't do that?

Thankfully about three rings he heard a voice on the other end. A voice that made his legs turn to jelly and his stomach churn like a barrel of butterflies.  
>"Knew you wouldn't be able to go more than a day without me" Blaine could almost see the smirk written on Sebastian's face as his words rang out into his head.<br>"Sorry, just needed to hear you voice" he said in a whispery tone. He must have sounded upset of something since Sebastian's next words were,  
>"You okay? You sound awful"<br>"Fine. I told him. Kurt. Told him I what went on between us and that I wanted to be with you."  
>"Right." He said in a blank tone. "How did he take it?" it wasn't really like Sebastian cared how Kurt had taken it. What did he care about him? It was more along the lines that he knew Blaine cared about Kurt. He knew that no matter what happened he was always going to care about him. He had to simply accept that.<br>"He cried. He told me to forget it and leave him alone and ran out." Blaine replied.  
>"Do you want me to come around? I won't try anything. I promise. Just thought you might want a friendly face"<br>"No, I think I just want to be on my own for a while. I'll text you tomorrow, yeah?"  
>"If that is what you want. I am just a phone call or a text away if you need me. No matter what time of the morning it is. I'll probably be awake anyway."<br>"Thanks, I love you"  
>"No problem. But don't push it. I said it to you more than once already. Not ready to say it back again. But I do, you know that, right?"<br>"Yes. I know. Goodnight."  
>"Night, gorgeous. Get some sleep."<p>

With those words the line went dead. Blaine guessed that Sebastian had had the sense to hang up. He certainly wore the trousers in the relationship, not that Blaine cared. If anything he was glad Sebastian had hung up, since no doubt he'd end up talking to him all night. Although he would have loved that, it wasn't really the best idea. Sebastian was right, like always, he should probably get some sleep. Today had been rather difficult.

**A/N: And there we have it a Klaine break up. Come to the conclusion that there is to be about two more chapters of this story. Although if you want a sequel just say the words my lovelys. Anyway Sorry if things were a little out of character. I hope this chapter made more sense than the last once. Review. Let me know what you think. I will try and update tomorrow.**


	15. Polar Bears

**A/N: Keeping True to my word. This is the final chapter to the story; well depending on how this one ends I might me making it the second last... Yet don't fear. I made a promise to people that I would write a sequel and so if that is what you all want then that is exactly what I am going to do. I have to take this opportunity to thank you all so much for you support and all your ideas. It is all of you guys who keep me writing and keep me in the fan fiction business. Well than and the fact that we all have to get our Seblaine fixes somewhere... Reviews are always welcome. I love knowing what you guys think. OH and Happy Friday 13****th****, if you read this on the day I post it.**

**Key: Sebastian Texts.**___Blaine Texts._

Blaine was starting to wonder to himself why he had told Sebastian he didn't want him to come around. It had only taken a few seconds, after hanging up the phone, for him to realise that he did want him to come over. He just wanted to be with him. Finally be with him without having to worry about getting a call from Kurt or worrying that someone was going to find out about them. None of that mattered anymore. He ran his fingers through his hair as he headed up the stairs. Perhaps a shower would help clear his head and help him to relax. He made up his mind that if he wasn't too tired afterwards and if he still wanted Sebastian's arms around him, just holding him to his chest.

To say that he wasn't glad all this was over was an understatement. He couldn't be happier. He finally had Blaine all to himself. Nothing or nobody was ever going to change that. He wasn't ready to lose Blaine. He doubted he ever would be. That boy had taught him how to love again. How to open up his heart and not feel the fear of heartbreak. How couldn't that mean something to him? It was in that moment that he knew instantly nothing was ever going to get in the way of them. At least that was what he kept telling himself. A smile seemed to just be edged into his face. He couldn't remove it. Did it really matter?  
>As his thoughts seemed to revolve around Blaine he found himself wandering into the kitchen, he hadn't eaten anything all day and his stomach was starting to warn him that he had to. Not really feeling all that hungry he decided upon making himself a sandwich, well that was if they had anything in. Otherwise he was going to be stuck with some bread and butter.<br>Having finally found some cheese to stick in between two slices of bread he headed into the Living Room to try and find something good to watch on the Television. He had the whole house to himself for the week. His mother was away on some business trip or something. He hadn't really been listening when she had told him. Suddenly the whole place felt rather empty. He found himself feeling rather alone. Something hadn't ever really happened before. Yet perhaps that was down to the fact that he always had some guy around him. Generally fucking them, but now it was all different. He didn't want any random guy underneath him. He just wanted Blaine and if Blaine wanted sometime on his own then that was exactly what Sebastian was going to give him. He wasn't about to try and bully his way into Blaine's world. He already knew that Blaine was the guy for him. The guy that he seemed to want to tell everything to and just be everything to. One thing he was sure about was that he had a lot of talking with Blaine to get done. Blaine had to know stuff about him that he hadn't told anyone else before. Yet there was time for that. At the moment he just wanted to take things slow and not jump into anything serious. Sure he wanted a relationship with Blaine, but things had to die down first.

It was going to be harder for Blaine to be with him than it would be for him to be with Blaine. Blaine was the one that was going to have to deal with seeing Kurt every single day. Not to mention the rest of the New Directions. Sebastian had a feeling that they would be more along the swinging into Kurt's side than to Blaine's. Then again with a couple of them he could be wrong. Santana was rather unpredictable, she'd probably take whatever side she would benefit the most from. Brittany would just follow Santana's lead. Then there was Quinn. She might come across as being sweet and innocent but there was one manipulative bitch underneath it all. Sebastian saw straight through her soft and meek upfront personality.

As he flicked through the channels a groan escaped his lips. How could there be so many different channels and yet nothing worth watching on. It was so frustrating. Just as he was about to give up and head upstairs to his room to get a handful of homework done his phone buzzed in his pocket.  
><em>On second thoughts can you come round? Need your arms around me. Love Blaine.<em>

Sebastian just smiled. It seemed like Blaine had texted him at just the right time. He'd much rather text him then sit in front of a pile of homework. It wasn't like he ever really bothered with it anyway. He always managed to get around it somehow with a bit of flirtation and some wild excuse. As much as he wanted to go around to see his boyfriend. He wasn't about to give in to his heart right now. Plus there was the fact that Blaine needed some rest and he knew that if he went around there rest would be the last thing that Blaine got.  
><strong>As tempting as that sounds. You need some rest. Just go to bed Blaine. If it makes you feel better I can text you in bed. Love Sebastian.<strong>

Blaine rolled his eyes at the text from Sebastian. He should have known he'd make some excuse not to come round. It just made him wonder if maybe he was occupied in another way. What if he was with another guy? Would he really do that? Blaine wasn't about to put anything past Sebastian. He had to text him and ask him. Heading upstairs he dropped himself down on his bed and punched in a text to the Warbler.  
><em>Are you with another guy? Don't hate me. I just have to ask. Is that the reason you won't come around?<em>

Sebastian's eyes widened at the text. Was he really that much of a man whore that Blaine thought he'd be off with another guy already? He was sure which hurt more, the fact that Blaine didn't trust him not to cheat or the fact that he thought he would in the first place. He rose to his feet, simply reading the words over and over again. Heading into the kitchen, to take the plate he had used for his sandwich, and placed it into the sink. He couldn't be bothered with the washing up now. Besides there wasn't really much point in actually filling a sink full of water just to wash one single plate that was only filled with crumbs. It was only when he was sat back down on the sofa that he punched in a reply to Blaine.  
><strong>NO! As matter of fact I am on my own. On my sofa watching some crappy programme about Polar Bears. And if I remember correctly I told you to go to bed.<strong>

Blaine just laughed as the text from Sebastian came through. He felt rather guilty at having asked him that now. He should have known better. It was just the fact that he used to have a different guy every night that worried Blaine. Would he really stay tied down to one guy for the rest of his life? That was enough to make Blaine smile. So what if it wasn't true. At least they could have a good run, right?  
><em>Sorry! I had to ask. If it is so crap then why are you watching it? I did what I was told. I'm in bed. Well on top of the covers way too hot to get under the bed sheets.<em>

Sebastian had just started to get into the programme, perhaps it wasn't as rubbish as he had first thought. If anything he had forgotten that he was even having a text fest with Blaine. It was only as his phone buzzed that he turned his head away from the TV, his eyes reading over the text and smiling. He knew that he was going to have to end this conversation and fast. If he didn't he'd end up missing more of this programme than he already had.  
><strong>It just got interesting. The polar bears are mating, it is strangely rather hot. Good, get some sleep. I will text you later, gorgeous.<strong>

Blaine simply rolled his eyes. Only Sebastian could watch polar bears mating and find it to be hot. It really was just typical of him. He could feel his eyes starting to get heavy. It seemed like sleep was something that he needed to get right now. If only he could stop thinking so much. His head was swamped with thoughts of Sebastian. Something that was making it rather difficult to relax. Yet he was going to have to try.  
><em>Only you would get turned on by mating polar bears, Sebastian. Fine, if you insist. Night, gorgeous.<br>_With that text he switched his phone to silent, in order to stop it from buzzing if Sebastian replied and placed it upon the cabinet by the side of his bed, before resting his head against the pillow closing his eyes and trying his best to get some sleep.

Sebastian laughed out loud at the text from Blaine. He was so right. Text back a quick; **So true. Night, sexy. Xxxx **before stuffing his phone back into his pocket, resting against the arm of the sofa. His eyes fixing upon the screen again. Who would have thought a program about Polar Bears could have him so capitivated that the idea of texting his boyfriend was a distant thought. Perhaps that was the way things were going to from now on. Did it really matter? The fact that he loved Blaine, as much as it still scared him half to death, and Blaine loved him was more than enough. If they didn't spend every single day together who cared? He wasn't the clingy type, unlike Kurt. He accepted the fact that sometimes Blaine needed some space. If he wanted him to be around then he was going to be around. If he didn't then that was cool to. He was just going to have to make sure he had a good programme to watch on TV to pass the time. Either that or he could head around to Scandal.

His eyes widened as the programme continued. If anything this one particular Polar bear reminded him of himself, or at least his former self. It was going after everything in sight. Literally shagging everything. Now that was insanely horny Polar Bear.

It was only as the credits of the Polar Bear documentary came onto the screen was it that he realised it was part of a series. The next episode followed more about Polar Bears. Now that was something he was going to have to make a mental note to watch. Either that or set it up to record. As a yawn escaped his lips he glanced to the clock in the corner of the room, no wonder he was feeling tired. It read 3am. He pulled himself up off the sofa, switched off the TV and headed upstairs. As he stepped into his bedroom he peeled off his clothes and climbed into bed. Nothing wrong with sleeping naked. It was the way he always slept. What was the point of ever changing habits?

His eyes soon drifted to a close and the Warbler fell sound asleep. It was only at the sound of his phone buzzing that he awoke. Glancing at the clock and noticing that it read 7am, a groan came to his lips. He should really have been feeling so tired. Yet apparently he was. He reached down and pulled his trousers up on to the bed, rummaging through his pocket to fish for his phone. A phone call, Blaine's name was flashing up on the screen.  
>"Morning gorgeous." He said as he answered. He must have sounded half asleep, since that was certainly how he felt.<br>"Morning, can I just ask you one question?" came Blaine's answer  
>"Well you just asked me one already but yes you can ask me another"<br>"Oh shut up! Anyway, what are you wearing? It is just it is pouring with rain and I am stood outside your front door freezing my butt off"

At those words Sebastian sat bolt upright, that instant feeling of head rush flowing straight to his brain. "Nothing, hang on I'll be down in a second" with those words he hung up and bolted for the door. The head rush making him feel rather dizzy on his way out the room he grabbed his dressing gown and pulled it on over his shoulders as he headed down the stairs. The last thing that he wanted was to end up flashing himself to anyone walking past, although to be fair it wouldn't be the first time.  
>Pulling open the front door he stepped aside to let a soaking wet Blaine Anderson into his house. Leaving the door to shut behind him he removed his hand from the dressing gown around him, due to the fact that he hadn't bothered to do up the tie and was using his hand to hold it together, it fell open, giving Blaine a up front view of his entire body.<p>

"God, you have no idea how hot you look right now. Dripping wet" Sebastian said to him with his signature smirk spreading to his face.  
>Before Blaine could say anything else Sebastian had pressed his lips to the shorter boy's and wrapped his arms around his neck. God it felt so amazing to finally be able to do that, knowing that Kurt was no longer in the picture. Perhaps that was a little harsh, yet he couldn't help that.<p>

Slowly he moved backwards, leading Blaine into the living room. It was only as he fell back onto the sofa, pulling Blaine on top of him that their lips separated.  
>"How did that programme turn out last night? I mean come on you and the Polar Bears, how turned on did you get?"<br>Sebastian just smiled. "Shut up. Although yeah it was pretty hot. I mean seriously they started going at it like rabbits. Super hot, it's like a series or something next one is on next Friday. Totally going to have to tune in to that. Now shut up and kiss me you idiot"

Blaine once again pressed his lips to Sebastian's his hands trailing down his bare muscular chest, before gripping hold of the throbbing member between his legs and running his hand up and down it. Causing a gasp to escape from his boyfriends lips. The kiss seemed to get hungrier. He felt Sebastian's hands, running down his back and tugging at his shirt pulling it out from his trousers before ripping it open, sending buttons flying to the floor.

Blaine really had way too much clothing on and Sebastian wasn't about to waste a single second in ripping them off him. It wasn't proving to be easy. Especially with the feeling of Blaine's hand job and the insane passion in the kiss, yet he seemed to be doing a good job of it so far. A groan escaped his lips as he finally freed Blaine's member from his trousers. His hand running up and down the throbbing shaft in his hand. Groans from each of the two boys filled the air.

Not wanting a single second more to be wasted Sebastian thrust himself upwards and entered his cock into Blaine's hole. Thrusting home again and again, enjoying everything about the encounter. He could feel his stomach churning. It was enough to drive him insane. The way that Blaine made him feel was like he was person again. With Blaine it was so much more than sex. It was love and trust and beyond all that there was that deep bond of friendship.

He pulled Blaine closer to him, if that were even possible. His hands trailing over the younger boy's back. Another groan escaped his lips as he felt himself closing into a climax. Blaine felt so good. He could feel his walls convulsing and clamping over his cock as he thrust into him.

Blaine finally pulled away from the kiss. Allowing the two of them to breathe. One quick movement later and Sebastian found himself on the floor. His back colliding with a bang onto the laminate flooring. Now that was going to leave a bruise not that it really mattered now. Blaine sucked upon his neck and bit down into his skin. His tongue grazing over his sweet spot. Sebastian had no idea how Blaine had managed it but their roles in their lower regions had been reversed. Blaine's cock was now thrust into him. He groaned, his breath becoming heavy.

As he rode out an orgasm. He felt Blaine rolling off him and lying on the floor next to him. Sebastian turned his head and pressed his lips to Blaine's  
>"You are amazing. Never let anyone tell you otherwise, Blaine Anderson"<br>Blaine felt a blush coming to his cheeks and glanced down, just to avert the dazzling gaze of his boyfriend. He decided to take a chance. It was insane at how much he wanted to hear four words escape Sebastian's lips. Maybe now he could catch him off guard.  
>"I love you" he whispered, resting his forehead against Sebastian's.<br>"I love you too"

**A/N: Making this the end of the story. Although I will be working on a sequel seeing as everyone seems to want one. I just need some time to get an idea of how to start it and what angle I am going to be taking with it. Thank you all for the love and support. Thank you for your reviews. Keep them coming.**


End file.
